Please Remember
by lacey24
Summary: The two boys looked at each other and remembered this night, the night that was supposed to be a memory of laughter and love, now a night of death and destruction....
1. Default Chapter

**Please Remember**

The thunder was booming louder than ever now. The rain was pouring down, along with so many tears. Harry and Ron looked around and saw so many faces that had once been happy, now grief stricken. Mrs. Weasley was weeping softly in the arms of her husband. Ginny was also weeping, in the arms of her brother. The twinkle that was once in their headmaster's eyes were gone. Professor McGonagall was silently crying. Even Professor Snape looked sad. Tonks was in the arms of Lupin, they were both crying softly. The redheaded twins that were known for bringing laughter and causing chaos were even quiet. Ron and Harry were standing at the front of the room tearstains on their cheeks and dirt covering their once perfectly clean dress robes. The two boys looked at each other and remembered this night, the night that was supposed to be a memory of laughter and love, now a night of death and destruction.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

It was the night that every 7th year had been waiting for, the night of their graduation ball. Everyone was dressed so beautifully. Ron wore navy dress robes, and Harry wore black. Then there was Hermione, the girl that had surprised them all. She had on a beautiful black and silver gown that was fit in all the right places. Her hair was put into a messy bun, just 1 curl hanging by her left cheek.

"You look great 'Mione." Was all that Harry could say.

"Ya 'Mione, you look great"

"Oh shut up Ron! You're only saying that because you have to." She chuckled.

She walked down the remaining stairs and into the arms of the one she loved. Ron stood there, waiting for Lavender to come down. When she did, the four walked to the dance floor and proceeded to dance to a song that was perfect for them; _Please Remember_.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

They would always remember. How could they forget? The famous trio would never be forgotten, even if it was now only a duo.

"Please boys, I know that this is hard for you right now, but you need to tell us what happened. We need to know."

The headmaster stared at the two boys that he thought of as family and gave a sympathetic look. All they could do was stand there. They couldn't say what had happened because they didn't really know. Nobody knew, except her, and she was the one who couldn't tell them. What happened in those woods was anybody's guess. But Harry and Ron had a pretty good idea Dumbledore's guess would be the right one. Although they would soon be able to see exactly what had happened right before her death, they needed some answers first.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

As the two couples danced away, caught up in the moment, there was something, or someone waiting outside. Someone who had waited 17 long and painful years to do what he was about to do. Harry Hermione looked like they were meant to be together forever. They danced as if they were flying across the floor. Ron and Lavender however, were not doing so well. Ron was flopping around and all anyone could do was laugh, even Lavender.

"Harry, why don't we let poor Lavender take a rest before he gives her whiplash!" Harry just nodded and laughed as they walked over to their best friend.

"Hey Ron, Ron! Why don't you give Lavender a break and let me cut in."

"What are you trying to steal my girl? How do I know you'll give her back?"

"You take mine and call it even." Hermione and Lavender just laughed as they switched dance partners.

"Thanks Harry, I think that in the morning I might have a bruise from his wacky dancing. All I could do was laugh, even _he _was laughing. He's such a great guy, I just don't know why I never noticed it before."

"Ya, he's so happy now that he's with you. You probably didn't notice how nice he was before because he was so busy trying to figure out how he felt about Hermione. Once he finally talked to her about it, they both agreed that they were better off the way things were."

"So, you're not worried about them?"

Harry looked over at his 2 best friends and laughed.

"Not a dam bit."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"How would you know how hard this is for us right now? You wouldn't know one dam bit! But I think there's something you do know. I think that you know why Voldemort didn't go after me. Why he let me live, why…why he…why he killed Hermione."

"Harry, Please! Why would you…"

"No Minerva, they need to know. Their best friend is gone, and I think that they deserve to know why."

"What do you mean? You know what V-Vold-Voldemort wanted with Hermione?''

Ron along with everyone else was very surprised at him that he said Voldemort's name. Like Hermione always told him: "_Oh, Ron grow up! Fear of the name only leads to fear of the person itself". _He was never going to refer to Voldemort as _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ again, especially not now.

"Yes Ron, I know what Voldemort wanted with Hermione, as does everyone else in the Order. I only ask you that you would wait until I explain everything before either of you jump down my throat." He paused and waited for them to be seated. "Before Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort he was a husband and father. His wife and child were killed, or so he thought, by a drunk driver in the muggle world. When he found out that they were _dead_ he became Lord Voldemort; he killed his father because he was the driver that killed the two people he ever loved. What he didn't know was that his daughter was indeed not dead. She was very much alive. When Voldemort killed his father, she was brought to the Order, so that she could be protected. Two members of the order were given the task of raising the child as a muggle and keeping her from harm. Just a few years ago, these two members realized that if Voldemort was back to his full strength, he would eventually find his daughter and they would be killed. They got abusive towards the girl, and she was almost killed several times. As it turns out, Hermione is not really a muggle-born, she is actually half blood, like her father, Tom Riddle."

"What! You mean that Hermione is Tom Riddle's daughter? How can that be?" Ron was shocked.

"And what do you mean she came close to death? She never told us about any of this, never." Harry couldn't believe that Hermione had been hiding this.

"Her supposed parents, had become afraid for their lives when Voldemort came back to power and took it out on her. It doesn't surprise me that she never told you. Harry think about it for a second, imagine being in her shoes. Her parents had beaten her for the past 2 ½ years and she just survived a terrible car accident that _they _created and she apparated to Grimmuald Place. She then knew that she was Voldemort's daughter, and also is the reason why he became who he is. She thought that if you knew, you'd never look at her the same way again."

"But, why would we treat her any different?" Ron was having a hard time understanding this.

"Her father killed Harry's parents along with so many other people. The reasoning behind this was simple, he lost his daughter."

"So, your saying that Hermione has been keeping this from us for all this time, because she was afraid of what I would think?" Harry was so shocked that he didn't know what to say.

"Yes Harry, that's correct. She loved you even then. She knew what she had to do. If Voldemort discovered that his daughter had been alive all this time and everything he did was for nothing, than he would destroy himself. Which is exactly what he did."

"Headmaster! Everything is ready sir, she's in the Hospital Wing."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

_Time, sometime the time just slips away _

_And you're left with yesterday, left with the memories_

_I I'll always think of u and smile, _

_And be happy for the time I had u with me. _

_Though we go our separate ways,_

_I won't forget so don't forget the memories we made. _

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there 4 u and u were there 4 me_

_Please remember _

_The times together,_

_When time was yours and mine and we were wild and free _

_Please remember, please remember me. _

_Goodbye, there's just no set of words to say_

_And it's sad to walk away with just the memories, _

_Who's to know what might have been. _

_To leave behind the life and time we'll never know again._

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there 4 u and u were there 4 me _

_And remember, please remember me. _

_Please remember, please remember _

_I was there 4 u and u were there 4 me_

_Please remember our time together._

_And time was yours and mine _

_And we were wild and free_

_And remember, please remember me _

_And how we laughed and how we smiled _

_And how the world was yours and mine _

_And how the dream was out of reach_

_I stood by u u stood by me _

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky _

_We ride so fast we ride so free _

_I had u and u had me._

_Please remember, please remember_

As the song came to an end and the couples got their partners back, something happened. The ground began to shake and screams could be heard coming from outside. Harry's scar began to burn, and turn as red as Ron's hair.

"Oh my god! Harry what's happening?" Hermione knew that whatever was happening, he would know what it was, and then she would know what to do.

"He's here, Voldemort's here and he's coming, we gotta get outta here and try to hold off the Death Eaters until help gets here."

No, sooner then Harry had finished his sentence spells were flying everywhere. Lavender was hit and killed. Ron was siting next to his girlfriend holding her, crying. But he knew he had to hold it together for everyone else, including her.

he trio marched outside, jumping over dead bodies as they went, people they had grown up with, gone. When they got outside it was chaos. Death Eaters were everywhere. The three stuck together and managed to defeat several Death Eaters before they could reek havoc on the school. They could hear Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and all the other teachers trying to calm students and get them out of there. Most of them were sent to Hogsmead, where they would be safe for the time being. A bright light was seen from the woods and the three best friends knew who it was, Voldemort.

"You two go and try to help, I'm going in after Voldemort."

"No! I am not leaving you, not now. I love you Harry and I am not going to let you go in there by yourself and neither is Ron."

"She's right mate, we've know that this has been coming for 7 years, and now its here."

With no further arguments they headed into the Forbidden Forest. Harry's scar was hurting more than ever now and he knew they were getting close. Out of nowhere a Death Eater came out, grabbing Harry by surprise. Ron was knocked out cold. The Death Eater was Luscious Malfoy.

"Well, Potter, I think its time that you watch your little friends die!"

"Don't you touch them you rotten no good bastard! I'll kill you!" Harry turned around, grabbing his wand and the two men started to fight.

"Hermione, get Ron and get OUT OF HERE!"

She wasn't about to let that happen, this was the perfect time to end it all. She walked further into the forest and straight towards her father. As she walked closer towards the light, it sort of dimmed. Then, it stopped.

"Hello Dad."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	2. 2: remembering the good times

They all walked into the Hospitol Wing, to see Hermione laying there, motionless and pale. They all stood around the room, and Dumbledore took the pensieve from around her neck, muttered a spell, and the room started to spin. Suddenly, as the world seiced to move, they were at Hermione's house the night of the car accident.

"Get in the car you little brat!" Mr. Granger pushed his daughter into the car

"I'm sick of this! I am not listening to you anymore! Let go of me, get your filthy hands off!"

Mrs. Granger just got into the passenger seat and laughed. Everyone was watching this from a distance in their own mind, not being able to believe what they were seeing. They watched as Hermione desperately tried opening the car door but it was locked.

"Where are you taking me? Let me out!"

"Oh, you'll see. You selfish little bitch, everything that we did for you, and this is how you treat us?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Your bloody mad!"

"He's coming now, after all the trouble you caused with that little brat Potter! He'll know, and he'll be here to get us."

"What are you talking about! Who are you talking about!"

"Voldemort."

That was the last thing they said. Suddenly the car went off the side of the road and hit a guardrail. The car went up the guardrail and flipped over and over while it rolled down the hill. Hermione was thrown through the windshield and from the car. When the car stopped at the bottom, it exploded. Everyone watched as Hermione lay there, bloodied and beaten awaiting her next move.

Everything got blurry again and they were in Grimmuald Place. Watching Hermione react to the news that Voldemort was her father. Then they were at the dance. Ron smiled slightly as he watched himself dancing like a fool with Lavender. When he realized that Lavender was gone, he began to cry silently. He watched her die all over again, and started to break down. Harry watched the last dance that he would ever have with the girl he loved so much. He watched as the three ran outside and into the woods. Everyone's heart quickened with the sight of Hermione walking unafraid right towards her father. Her wand wasn't even drawn.

"Hello Dad." Voldemort's face fell, and the light dimmed.

"What are you talking about you little mudblood? You're Potter's girlfriend aren't you. Now you're making this way too easy."

"I'm not making anything easier for you. You're not going to kill Harry. At least not after I get done with you."

"And what may I ask are you going to do about it?"

"17 years ago, your wife and daughter were killed in a car accident caused by your father, correct?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Because your daughter didn't die, she was given to a couple in order to be kept from harm. That couple went nuts when they knew you were growing stronger and they beat your daughter, me. I'm your daughter."

"What? You? You're my daughter?" He looked at her for a while, just starring into her eyes. Then he finally realized she was telling the truth. "Oh my god, you are. I can't believe I did all of this for nothing."

"You didn't do it all for nothing. You can make something right."

"I will do anything for you, you are my daughter after all and I owe it to you."

"Harry needs his parents, bring them back and let him live as well."

"Hermione, my dear Hermione, that is your name isn't it?"

"Ya, that's the name I was given. What was my name from you?"

"Your mother named you not me. She named you Amanda."

"Well that would explain it, Hermione Amanda Granger."

"Yes, but Amanda? I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to bring Harry's parents back. But I will promise you that Harry will not die tonight. Is there anything else that I can do."

"Well, yes and no. No, _you_ aren't strong enough Harry's parents back _by yourself._ With my help, my life, you will be strong enough. And yes, there is something you can do for me. Tell me right now everything about what is planning on happening tonight and where and who all of your Death Eaters are. This information will be passed onto Dumbledore and this will all be over."

"What do you mean, _with your help_."

"Take my life and we can do it together, our blood combined will bring them both back."

"But you know what that means, you will die and the consequences are painful, that spell is very dangerous."

"You're one to talk, you've killed thousands of people, I think bringing two of them back just might do you some good."

The Dark Lord named all of his Death Eaters and where they were stationed. He then prepared for the spell, and at the same time making sure that Harry would be safe, knowing that the Death Eater's would be _saving_ him for him.

"You must really love him. You're willing to give your life so that Harry can know his parents? But you have so much ahead of you."

"Oh shut up and stop trying to get me to change my mind! You're doing the spell. Besides, I've already got all this figured out. Now hurry up! We haven't got much time before Harry and Ron come looking."

Lord Voldemort stepped in front of his newly found daughter and started to mutter a spell, Hermione went along and a bright flash of light came from the ground between them. Then they both fell, due to the ground shaking so heavily. A tree came crashing down on top of Riddle, killing him instantly. "_Goodbye Dad."_ Was all that could be heard coming from Hermione. Then she sat down clutching her stomach, blood was coming from her dress; the spell was working.

"Well, this isn't as bad as it looks. This should all be over soon you guys. Ron take care of Harry okay? Make sure he doesn't blame this on himself, this is…was my choice! You're a good friend Ron, a dam good friend. Harry its all over now okay? Just know that this isn't your fault and don't be mad that I didn't tell you, I couldn't. I…I…I love you Harry."

Hermione's eyes stopped fluttering and she was dead. Everything began to shake again and they were back in the Hospital Wing. Every person there had tears rolling down their cheeks, even Snape. Ya, everyone in the Order knew what she did and how brave she was_…is_, but to see it like they were there when it happened was just unreal. She had known that Dumbledore would bring them all into her thoughts and knew that it was the perfect time to say goodbye.

"Come along everyone, I think that these young men deserve to say their good-byes to Miss Granger." No one dared to disagree with the Headmaster. They all walked out the door and the two boys, now men, just stood their shocked.

"How could this have happened Harry? We should have known, we were…are her best friends, its our job to know!"

"I know Ron, I know. Look, lets talk about this later. Right now, lets just say...say goodbye"

Harry leaned on one side of the bed and grabbed Hermione's hand. Ron went on the other side and did the same.

"I love you Hermione, you're my best friend. Its not going to be easy you know, looking after Harry. You know that." He chuckled. "You were always much better at it then I was. I'm going to miss you Hermione. I know that I always got irritated and mad at you when you told me to do my homework or corrected me when I was wrong, but I'm gonna miss it." He smiled. "Ya I said it, I'm gonna miss it. I love you Hermione, and you're probably the bravest person I know. Don't work yourself too hard up there either okay? And of you see Lavender up there, tell her I love her and I'm gonna miss her too. Goodbye Hermione."

Ron got up and walked towards the door but stopped outside the curtain to listen to Harry say goodbye to the girl he loved more than anything.

"Why do you always have to be so strong? I would have understood Hermione. It wasn't your fault that he turned into who he did, he did it all on his own. You didn't have to do that for me either. I love you more than anything Hermione! I know that you did this because you love me too but why couldn't you have stayed? I'm going to miss your sweet face, your honey eyes and your smile." He remembered all these things and smiled himself, "I'm gonna miss everything about you 'Mione. You looked so beautiful tonight at the dance. When I saw us dancing, and you dancing with Ron, I just cant understand how everything changed so fast. I always knew that I loved you, I just never wanted to jeopardize anything that we already had. I love you so much Hermione. I wish you were here, but I know you would be if you could. Ron's gonna miss you too, and Ginny is gonna be so hurt. You were…_are_ like a sister to her and always will be. You're the other Weasley! I know that you'll be okay. Take care Hermione, just do that for me, and keep an eye on me and Ron from time to time. Your not here to keep us under control anymore." He laughed. "I love you always and forever, goodbye."

Harry kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He saw Ron sitting on the ground in a ball rocking back and forth crying. He sat down next to him and cried too. They cried for Hermione, Lavender and everyone else lost that night, including the man who started it all.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

As the night slowly moved on, more and more bodies were discovered. A total of at least 30 students were killed at Hogwarts and 3 teachers. All of the Death Eaters were captured and killed before dawn even approached. Every member of the Order was still in shock. They didn't know weather to be happy or sad that the war was finally over.

Harry and Ron were still sitting together, trying to keep their memories focused on the good Hermione had done and how she did what she had to do. They couldn't help but think what if. What if they had went with her? What if she had told them? What if she hadn't died? All of these questions were zooming in their heads. Ron still couldn't believe that he hadn't known and Harry couldn't see why Hermione would want to keep something like that from them. He kept thinking about Hermione in the car with her "parents" and how they tried to kill her. How she didn't look the slightest bit scared when her heart beat for the last time. She had never even pulled out her wand. How nice Voldemort had been toward her, how he never asked any questions, just did what she asked.

"Err, Professor Dumbledore?" Everyone looked over at Harry; those were the only words he had spoken all night.

"Yes Harry, what is it?"

"When Voldemort asked Hermione what he could do, she said to bring back my parents. He also said that the consequences were going to be painful and unforgivable. What did he mean? And how could he bring back my parents anyway?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that. You see Harry, when someone uses the killing curse, they also have the power to bring that person back, but only their blood will allow this to work. That's why he needed Hermione. He wasn't strong enough to bring back both Lily and James, but Hermione is his blood and both of them combined would be strong enough."

"Then why would the consequences be painful if they are doing something good?" Ginny asked, saying what she had wanted to ask for the past few minutes.

"It is good that who brings back the person they killed is righting their wrong. But at the same time, it is very dark magic to raise the dead, no matter what the reason."

"She knew that she was gonna die?"

"Very much so. She thought of the perfect plan to destroy all of the evil, and honestly I don't even know what it is."

"But, if Hermione and Voldemort died bringing back my parents, then where are they?"

"I was hoping you'd get to that. Remus, I think you know what to do." Dumbledore just looked at Lupin and smiled.

"Come along Harry, let's go get your parents."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

The two soon arrived at the Ministry of Magic in a very familiar room. They were in the very same room that Sirius had died in, the very same room where the Prophecy had been destroyed.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were coming to get my parents, not see where my godfather died."

"Harry, be patient. Just beyond the veil, they're just beyond the veil."

As the two looked at the veil they noticed something; there was light coming from behind it. Then the veil opened up and there were Lily and James Potter. It appeared like they were saying something to someone, a goodbye.

"Keep him out of trouble would you dear?"

"I'll do my best Lily." Hermione laughed.

"Are you trying to tell me that you still haven't figured out that we cannot be kept out of trouble? Lily, come on you know that trouble has a way of finding us. You take care 'Mione. You're like a daughter to us both, and you've done so much for us. Harry was lucky to have you. I'll see you my friend." James looked at Sirius for the last time.

"No you won't! I don't want to see your ugly face for _at least_ another 100 years!" Sirius and James gave each other a very big hug, the last hug they'd ever have. Lily kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"Don't forget to tell Harry how much I love him! And…and that I'm…I'm sorry." Tears started to flow from Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sure he already knows Hermione, he already knows." Lily and James gave Hermione one last hug. James kissed Hermione on the forehead and wiped away her tears.

Then the two walked through the veil and towards their son and other best friend. Harry didn't know what to do. His parents, the parents he had longed for were standing right in front of him. But in a way so were Hermione and Sirius, he just looked and stared and then the veil was shut, Hermione and Sirius were gone. Lily walked over to her son and gave him a hug followed by James.

"Oh Harry! We've missed you so much, we've waited for the day that we'd see you again!" Lily was crying softly as she hugged her son that she had left so long ago.

"Hey there old, friend. Miss me?" James walked over to Lupin and gave him a hug.

Hermione and Sirius were looking down at them smiling.

"So, was it worth it?" Sirius looked at Hermione, smiling.

"Every dam minute." Hermione just grinned and a tear ran down her cheek.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Graduation day slowly crept up on everyone. The day was beautiful, like that's how the students who died wanted it to be. Harry and Ron were trying their best to look at least halfway decent.

"Ready mate?"

Harry just stared at the picture next to his bed of him, Hermione and Ron on the night of the ball. He put it inside of his trunk and closed it with a bang.

"Ya, as ready as I'll ever be. As much as I don't want to do this, I have to. It's what Hermione would have wanted us to do. And I'm sure that Lavender would too."

The two best friends walked down the stairs and into the Common Room for the last time. It just wasn't the same anymore. It was so quiet. Neville wasn't out trying to find Trevor and nobody was laughing or arguing. Many of the Gryffindor 7th years were either dead or missing.

"Well, it's now or never."

Ron looked at Harry and nodded. They walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady and down the spiral staircase. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron spotted their families in the front row. Mrs. Wesley was seated with Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny and even Percy. Next to them sat James and Lily along with Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody. As the headmaster rose out of his chair, everyone became silent.

"Today, has been a day that many have been looking forward to for the past 7 years. Everyone is usually so cheerful and happy as graduation day comes around. This year however, is different. This class has been through so much together. They arrived here 7 years ago to have found out that Voldemort had really been their teacher, watched him petrify muggle-born students, sabotage the Triwizard Tournament and then this year, they witnessed something that no one should ever have to see. You all watched several of your fellow classmates die on the night of your graduation ball, a night you all looked forward too almost as much or even more than tonight. All of you proved to be so strong and helped in the downfall of Voldemort. If you had acted any differently, then we probably wouldn't be standing here right now. Tonight I can't end my speech without mentioning some names, names that you know all too well." He stopped for a moment and looked over at Harry and Ron, they knew what was coming and smiled. Dumbledore smiled too. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They stuck together through 7 long years. Anybody who didn't know them wouldn't have ever been able to guess that the three were as inseparable as they were. Harry being who he was, the boy-who-lived. Ron belonging to such a large family. And Hermione, being a muggle-born, and the best in the class. I'm sure that every one of you here had expected that Harry would have been the one to cause the downfall of Voldemort. However, Harry was not the one who brought the downfall of Voldemort, it was Hermione. She used something against Voldemort, something that no one else could use. She told him something that nobody else could have said. Once she had said what she had needed to say, he felt that he had done everything for the wrong reasons, and performed a spell to bring back 2 very special individuals, Lily and James Potter. Hermione was also killed in the mix-up that terrible night. I hope that tonight, we can all remember those who were lost and remember the good times that were shared. Professor McGonagall if you would please give out the diplomas."

Everyone applauded the headmaster and looked around the room toward the place where the trio should be. The only thing that anyone saw were two best friends silently crying and clapping furiously, remembering the words he had said. "_Remember the good times that were shared"_.

Everyone was given their diplomas and the families of those who were killed were given their child's as well. Everyone turned back on their way out of the castle and sighed. This had been their home for the past 7 years; they had learned, lived, loved and even died in this castle. Harry and Ron were the last to leave, they stood at the bottom of the castle steps, looking back one last time, remembering the days the trio shared.

_**1st Year**_

"_We could all have been killed-or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." Hermione told them right after they had their encounter with Fluffy._

"_Good of her to get us out of trouble like that. Mind you we did save her." _

"_She might not have needed saving id we hadn't locked that thing in with her." Harry told Ron after they beat the troll._

"_Thanks." Hermione told them, and there began the Golden Trio._

"_I got this for a bit of light reading." Hermione plainly stated when she put down the enormous book on the table when they were getting information on Nicholas Flammell._

"_Harry you're a great wizard you know"_

"_I'm not as good as you."_

"_Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things-friendship and bravery-oh Harry-be careful." Hermione told Harry before he went to save the Sorcerer's Stone._

_**2nd Year**_

"_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent." Hermione yelled at Malfoy just before Ron tried to curse him and it backfired._

"_I think I'd better do the actual stealing, you two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so." Right before she stole the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion from Snape._

_**3rd Year**_

"_Look at him blubber! Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" Hermione smacked Malfoy across the face._

"_Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul-you evil!"_

"_Fine! Fine! I give up! I'm leaving!" Then Hermione walked out of the classroom, leaving Professor Trelawney dumbfounded._

"_You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met Hermione." Lupin said aloud as Hermione revealed his secret._

_**4th Year**_

"_Hermione, Neville's right-you _are _a girl…." Ron said to Hermione right before the Yule ball_

"_Oh, well spotted." Hermione spat back. _

"_What-what are you doing?" McGonagall asked Moody who was flailing around a white ferret._

"_Teaching."_

"_Teach-Moody, is that a student?"_

"_Yep."_

"_No!" With a loud snap, Malfoy was lying on the ground._

"_Well, if you don't like it then you know what the solution is don't you?" _

"_Oh yeah? What's that?"_

"_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!" Hermione spat at Ron._

_**5th Year**_

"_Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and me. Find someone who cares why don't you?" She told Rita Skeeter in the Three Broomsticks._

"_You should have told her differently. You should have said that it was really annoying but I'd _made _you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the hole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly? And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am too."_

"_But I don't think you're ugly." Harry told her confused, as she gave him advice about Cho._

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	3. 3: message in a storm

**Message in a storm?**

Weeks passed and things were slowly coming back together. Hogwarts was finally back in one piece and all of the funerals had been done. Lily and James were getting their lives back in track. Harry was finally starting to accept everything that had happened. He knew that Hermione did what she had to do to make sure that no other lives were lost. Ron was still mourning over Lavender and Hermione. Lavender may have been his girlfriend but he still loved Hermione deep down. Ginny was still in school and taking everything very hard. She just couldn't seem to understand what it was like up there. What Hermione was doing up there.

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear, go ahead."

"What's it like up there?"

"Well, actually it's not that different from here. Everyone lives in their houses, and has families, they all live together. Think of it as another wizarding world for witches and wizards who cant be here anymore."

"It sounds peaceful. What do you think Hermione's doing?"

"Well, knowing her, she's probably in the house that James and I left behind. Sirius is probably there with her being a goof as usual. And I bet that she's watching us all right now."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Lily was only half right when she said that. Sirius was with her and they were watching them all, but they were somewhere else. Ever since all of the Death Eaters had been killed, there were too many of them. Hermione and Sirius were only 2 of the many wizards fighting to keep the Wizarding World safe. If they ever found a way to escape, the whole world, wizarding and muggle alike would be at risk.

Everyone in the Order was having a meeting right after graduation in Dumbledore's office and then something happened, it started to rain. Not only rain but thunder so loud it was shaking the walls. Lily and James looked at each other and realized what was happening.

"Err, Albus! Listen to me, you have to listen to me now!" James was yelling now and everyone was silent.

"Mom, Dad? What's wrong?"

"Look, when we saw Hermione, right before we came back she gave me something. She gave me this." Lily handed her husband a small necklace that looked oddly familiar to everyone. "She said that when a thunder storm came while we were here, that I should give this to you Albus." He took the necklace and sighed.

"Yes, I know exactly what this means, and Hermione was right again I'm afraid. You see, when Voldemort told us about all of his Death Eaters, they were all killed. When a witch or wizard dies, it doesn't matter weather they were bad or good, they all go to the same place. Hermione told me that the Death Eaters might react like this, that they would try and get their way back to us. The thunder is a symbol of the fighting. This necklace is like a mind reader, it will tell us exactly what is going on up there."

He muttered a spell and took a pinch of what was in the necklace and dropped it in the pensive. Everyone gathered around and looked into it. What they saw they would never forget.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"Sirius look out!" Hermione was dodging spells left and right and still managed to keep Sirius safe. "We have to keep them away from there!"

"Ya, I kinda figured that Hermione! And you're supposed to be the smartest witch at Hogwarts?"

"I saved your ass didn't I? Besides, if it wasn't for me none of this would've happened to begin with!" She just missed another curse.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" He hit one of the Death Eaters and they were sent to where all _double deaders _go. "It is _not_ your bloody fault! Now hurry up and go see…her!"

"Can you hold them off?"

"Yes, now go!"

Hermione ran faster than she had ever run before. She looked back as she saw Sirius fighting off at least 3 Death Eaters at a time. When she arrived to the door, she knocked and then entered.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm Hermione..."

"Yes, I know exactly who you are Miss Granger or should I say Riddle? Now I have a pretty good idea that what you want is to be able to fight correct? To protect everyone? And I agree, I am officially sending you back to the Wizarding World."

"Thank you very much! But err, I was wondering about Sirius?"

"Please, take him with you! You actually think that I would pass up an opportunity to let him go? He hasn't been anything but a nuisance since he got here. Especially when he was with Potter.  
I think we need a little bit more time to prepare for Sirius Black." She smiled at Hermione. "Now go!" The witch smiled and Hermione did as she was told and ran to Sirius.

"Sirius come on! Before they catch up to us."

He didn't even hesitate to ask. The two ran until they got to the veil.

"Good luck, love."

"Oh no! Come on! She wants you to go too! You're coming with me."

"What? But why, she hates me!"

"Exactly, she said that she needs more time to get ready for you, now hurry the hell up or were stuck here."

"What?"

"Do you ever pay attention? Nobody is leaving but us. If we don't go now, then were not going at all."

Hermione grabbed Sirius and they went through the veil and into the Ministry of Magic.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Everyone just stood there and watched as the two passed through the veil. Harry was still in shock that Hermione was going to be back.

"We have to go get them!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time.

"What do you think, we can't find our way here? Both of us have spent more time in the Headmasters office then we can count!" Sirius just laughed at the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Miss me?" Hermione smiled.

"'Mione? Oh my god!"

Harry ran over to the love of his life and they shared a passionate kiss. Ron then walked over and gave both of them a hug. They stood like that, arms wrapped around each other for minutes; neither of the two boys wanted to let go, afraid that she would disappear.

"Hey there! Remus! James! Lily! What I don't get a hug too?" He pouted and then laughed. He walked over to his 3 best friends and they shared a warm embrace too. After everyone had said their hellos, the meeting started once again.

"Now, Hermione, I think that everyone here, including me needs to be informed of what's going on. We saw everything right before you left but we need very picky details."

"Well, after Lily and James left the Death Eaters came. None of them know exactly what happened, they don't know about what really happened or me. All they know is that all of the Death Eaters are dead and very pissed off. They have been rebelling and fighting, and committing even more crimes. If they find a way to come back, they will come back and with a bang." The thunder boomed, causing everyone to jump.

"Isn't there any way that we can keep them from hurting anyone else?" Mrs. Weasley was getting very nervous.

"Ya actually there is, but I'm going to need to ask that you guys go along with our plan." She looked over at Sirius.

"_Our_ plan? You wouldn't let me do anything? But, if you want to give me credit that's fine." He smiled and then whispered to Harry and Ron. "_I really don't know how you guys can stand her nagging!"_ Hermione just gave him a dirty look.

"Well, what's the plan?" Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled.

"First things first, Luscious Malfoy. We need to find him and find out everything we can."

"Find him? He was killed that night along with all the other Death Eaters." Ron was slightly confused.

"No he wasn't, he was never killed. If he was, trust me, I would have seen him."

"But he..."

"No! Do you remember how everyone thought that Peter Petigrew was dead when he was actually Ron's pet rat? Luscious may not have been animagus but, he could have easily apparated at the time he should have been killed."

"Well, if what your saying is true, and if we do find him, how are we going to get him to talk?" Bill was asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Simple, I know something that will make him tell us everything, and I mean _everything_."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

3 hours later Lupin came back with a very greasy haired Malfoy. His clothes were ripped and dirty. His hair wasn't sleekly greased to his head as usual. It was a mess, sticking up everywhere.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." James was glaring at Luscious like he was ready to kill him with his eyes. Lily and Sirius were holding him down.

"More like what it shit on." Harry, Ron, Lily, James, and Sirius looked over at Hermione shocked that anything like that would come out of her mouth. "What? Its true isn't it?" James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. Lily gently slapped both of them causing everyone to laugh. Lupin took Mr. Malfoy into a room before he could see Hermione, Sirius or the Potters.

"Hey Luscious, your gonna go in here and just wait for an old friend to come in and say hello." Lupin winked at him and walked out of the room nodding toward Hermione.

"Well, it's now or never right?" Hermione got up, gave Harry a kiss and walked into the room.

"Hey there Luscious! Remember me?" A loud scream could be heard coming from the room as Hermione walked in.

"You! You pathetic little mudblood! You're dead! He killed you!"

"Actually, no he didn't kill me. He died bringing someone back for me, someone that you helped to kill. Or should I say some people?"

"What are you talking about you little whore? Why would he do anything for you?"

Sirius and Ron had to grab Harry to hold him back from hurting Luscious. They were all listening outside the door.

"Because that's what a parent does for their child. But you wouldn't know anything about that because you killed your child! You killed Draco because he wouldn't do your dirty work for you!"

"Leave my son out of this! And how are you his daughter you little…"

"I'm his daughter, the one that you wanted dead, you set up the car accident didn't you. When Tom Riddle said that he wanted Elizabeth stopped, you took it literally and set the car up so that it would crash into Tom's father's car. You knew exactly what it would do. It would kill his beloved wife and child, the wife that _you_ had always wanted. I know everything you pathetic little leech!"

"Well then, if you know so much, then who did he bring back?"

The door opened and in walked Lily and James. Followed by Sirius. Luscious leaned back further and further towards the wall. Everything around him was falling down. He would break, just like they wanted.

"No! No it can't be!"

"It can and it is Luscious. Now, you're going to tell us exactly what's going on and there's nothing you can do."

Hermione walked over and gave him the Veritaserum and watched him drink it slowly. He began talking; saying everything that was planning on happening.

"The death Eaters want revenge. They are going to continue to reek havoc until they are finally pleased. They want to get through the veil but they can't. None of them know exactly what happened the night of the ball. We will win this war." Then he fell into a deep sleep.

Everyone left the room and Percy stayed behind to keep an eye on him. Hours later, when everyone was asleep there was a loud bang and Percy came running.

"He's dead! He's dead! He used the Avada Kedavra curse on himself. I tried to stop him but he's dead."

Everyone was shocked; nobody knew what to do. The only chance they had to make things right was gone.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	4. 4: family reunion

The next day, everyone in the Order set up their final plan. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, Lily, James, Bill, Percy, Harry, Ron & Hermione all went to the Department of Mysteries. There was only one way to stop everything that Luscious had said from happening. Someone would have to go back through the veil and stop it, that could only be two people however. The only people who left because they were in a sense let out, and given the chance to start anew, to fight.

"I don't want you to go! Let me go, I don't want anything to…"

"Happen to me? Nothing is going to happen to me Harry, I love you guys too much." She looked over at everyone and smiled. "Besides, I'm the only one who can go other than Sirius and we both have to go to set things straight. Now just let me through and we'll get this over with, I'm coming back don't worry."

Harry wasn't very happy with this arrangement but he gave her a kiss and let her go. Ron, Lily, James, Arthur, Bill and Percy all gave her a hug and she walked through. Sirius ruffled Harry and Ron's hair, kissed Lily on the cheek and childishly hugged Lupin and James and then walked through. The group just stood there, waiting. If anything went wrong then one or both of them would be stuck there and wouldn't be coming back.

"She'll be fine mate." Ron said reassuringly.

"She's strong Harry. She's stronger than me, that's for sure." Lupin laughed. "She can handle herself, and besides, Sirius is with her."

"He told me yesterday how much he thinks of her as a daughter. When they were both-well-erm-up there together, he always had her back. She's like a daughter to him and he won't let anything happen to her." Lily was trying her best to comfort her son.

"And he knows just how much you care about her." James winked at his son.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this _family_ moment, we really must be watching out in case something goes wrong." Snape glared at them all.

"Now Severus, please be patient. I have no doubt in my mind that things are going to go over just as planned. Sirius and Hermione know exactly what to do and can control this. If I am wrong however, they will still know what to do. They are prepared for the worst." Dumbledore just stared into the veil. He didn't want to look at Harry and let him know that he was worried.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"Come on Sirius, over here!"

The two walked as quietly as possible. In order for everything to work, they needed to find Voldemort and let him know what was going on. They would have to tell him everything and get him to help the Order. They finally arrived at the place where Voldemort was hiding out. Hermione knocked on the door and slowly walked in with Sirius at her back.

"Hello? Dad? Its me, Amanda."

"Amanda?" Sirius was confused.

"Yes, my _real_ name is Amanda."

"Oh, well that would make sense I guess. If the Order was trying to keep you safe then they would definitely change your name. But I mean come on, _Hermione_? Who thought that one up? Why didn't they just put a sign over your house that said '_I am Voldemort's daughter.'_"

Hermione shot him a dirty glare and proceeded to walk through the house. They found him in the living room, sitting on the floor muttering to himself and rocking back and forth.

"Amanda? Is that you? And who did you bring with you?"

"Hey there. I brought Sirius with me. Look, we need your help. Just summon all of the Death Eaters together and we will do the rest."

"Alright, but why? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about that, just get them there. Look, what's wrong? Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Why not? I am perfectly fine!" Tom Riddle suddenly went from being sad and gloomy to being very over excited. "I am always fine! Perfectly fine, dandy even!"

"Hermione, he's delusional. It has to be a curse, It looks familiar, it takes away everything inside of you and your just kind of there."

"Nariscus Infectious." Hermione muttered under her breath. She remembered what the spell was.

"The Death Eaters must have found out what happened when Malfoy killed himself and wanted to get revenge by-"

"Well, well. Looks like your back and ready to die for good this time. You are very smart I must admit. The minute I died, everyone here knew what a traitor he is!" Malfoy pointed at Voldemort and cursed him. He shuddered in pain and then collapsed on the floor. "Poor Potter is going to be devastated again. Say your good-bye's now because you aren't going back home."

Hundreds of Death Eaters then emerged from everywhere possible.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Meanwhile, everyone was getting worried. They had been gone for too long.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Harry was pacing around the room. He knew that of anything was going wrong that they would get a sign, the same sign that was given before.

"There probably just-" But before James could finish his sentence a loud bang filled the room. Everyone shuddered and looked outside to see that the rain was pouring from the sky. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed throughout the empty halls.

"Oh, no. Oh dear." McGonagall was speechless. Dumbledore moved towards the veil. He knew what he had to do, but he stopped at a standstill. Everyone waited for the two of them to come back out but nothing was happening.

"Come on Professor! That's the sign! If you don't act now, everything could change for the worst." Percy was yelling.

"No, just give them one more minute Albus, Please!" Lily was yelling to be heard over the thunder.

Suddenly voices could be heard coming from just beyond the veil. Everyone's hearts were racing. Nobody said a word, even the rain and thunder seemed to quiet down a little bit. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and listened intently. Lily was in the arms of her husband.

"No! Leave him alone!" Hermione's screams could be heard throughout the room. "It's not him that you want and we all know that!"

"Oh really? Well, for once you don't know everything you little brat!" Luscious spat at Hermione.

"I know what you did to him! You cursed him so that he would barely be able to move! You killed yourself and told everyone here exactly what happened, that he betrayed you. Well your wrong! If anyone betrayed anyone then its you!"

"Hermione-"

"No Sirius! Let me finish!" She took in a deep breath and walked even closer to the man who was ruining everything. "Did you forget to mention to them that _you_ happened to be the one who actually caused all of this, that _you_ murdered Tom Riddle's wife and almost his child. He would have been even greater if you had just left him the hell alone! The grief of losing his family is what turned him so weak, what made him go after the Potter's. That's what brought him down!"

Everyone in the room silenced both in front and behind the veil. The Death Eaters slowly moved toward Malfoy, each one of them yelling louder and louder. Hermione and Sirius knew what was coming and started to head for the veil. She started to head for her father but Sirius stopped her.

"Come on Hermione! We have to go! He's gone for good, Luscious finished him off. We have to get out of here before they see us!"

He grabbed her and started to drag her away from the spot where her father lay. Spells began flying everywhere and screams could be heard coming from Luscious Malfoy. Hermione pulled herself together and started to finally walk by herself. As they were turning toward the veil, suddenly a loud voice could be heard booming from inside the crowd.

"Their getting away you worthless idiots!" Hermione and Sirius looked at each other.

"Well, I really don't think that's anything good." Sirius & Hermione took out their wands and began to fight. They dodged several spells and made it within a few feet from the veil.

Back on the other side of the veil, everyone listened in horror. Then a huge gush of wind came and the other side of the veil was suddenly visible. They could see Sirius and Hermione fighting for their lives and there was nothing that anyone could do to help them. Harry and Ron started to run towards the veil but before they could. Lupin grabbed Harry and Bill grabbed Ron.

"Hermione look out!" was all that could be heard coming from Sirius. Hermione turned around and a spell came flying right towards her. It knocked a large piece of rock apart that was just over the veil. It shattered and went everywhere. A very large piece hit Hermione in the head and another piece pinned her down to the ground. Sirius' arm was broken. Many Death Eaters were hurt as well.

"Hermione, wake up! Come on we have to get out of here! This whole place is going to collapse!" He shook her slightly and her beautiful honey brown eyes opened, looking around wildly. "Come on, we have to get you out of here." He tried pushing the rock off of her but it was no use. It was just too big and both their wands were smashed during the rock fall.

"I'm stuck Sirius, go, go back before your stuck here as well!" She was trying desperately to get that rock off of her legs but it wouldn't budge. "Sirius, it isn't moving-go!"

"No dammit! I am not leaving you here! You're like a daughter to me and you're everything to Harry. I am not leaving you!"

But before she could argue everything started to shake. The walls were coming down. With one last shove, Hermione pushed Sirius through the veil but not without saying, "_Tell Harry I love him and keep him and Ron out of trouble okay?" _Harry watched as Sirius came tumbling out of the veil and everything closed in around him.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"Sirius!" Lupin ran over to him followed by James and Lily.

"I'm fine okay! I'm bloody frickin fine!" He got up and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Boys, I-"

"Its okay Sirius. We saw everything. We know that Hermione pushed you out." Harry was talking so low that even Ron could barely hear him.

"We saw how hard you tried to get her out of there." Ron walked over to his brother and made sure that everything was ok. Harry needed to be alone right now and everyone knew that. Even Snape shut up for once. Silent tears slowly started to flow from Sirius' eyes.

"I should have tried harder. I should have gotten her out of there! She had…_has_ everything ahead of her and-"

"Harry." A low whisper could be heard coming from what was once the veil.

"I don't want to talk right now-"

"Shh, listen." Bill shushed Harry and everyone listened.

"Harry? Ron? Anybody? Help me!"

Harry and Ron sprang up and ran over towards the rubble. They knew that voice and no one was going to tell them otherwise. They started digging at the rubble and the voice started to get louder.

"Harry!"

"Hermione where are you?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I've got this really big rock on top of me and its kind of hard to breathe!" She said sarcastically.

Dumbledore, James, Lupin and Bill all raised their wands and instantly moved all the rocks. Lying on the cold hard floor, was Hermione. Harry and Ron rushed over to her.

"Hermione!" They screamed in unison.

"I told you guys that I would be fine!"

"Hermione, what-how?" Sirius was yelling as he ran over to her.

"I know that by the looks of things I probably shouldn't be here right now but he saved me. Voldemort wasn't unconscious after all. He got up and moved the rock, pushing me through the veil just before everything came crashing down."

Sirius gave her a huge hug and looked at her smiling. Lily and James came over as well, along with Tonks, Bill and Lupin.

"You weren't crying were you?" Hermione asked looking up at Sirius.

"Me? Crying? Never." He winked at her and smiled.

"We're so glad your okay Hermione." Lily gave her a hug.

"Good thing you are, you're probably one of the best of the Order." James looked at her and smiled.

"I knew you could do it." Bill was laughing.

"Now, now. We are all very glad that everyone here is okay but I'm afraid that we have something much to important at hand right now. We need to go back to Grimmuald Place and inform everyone else what has happened tonight. But first, why don't get Miss Granger cleaned up."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

They arrived back at Grimmuald Place to find that everyone was a nervous wreck. Mrs. Weasley was cleaning around the house trying to keep her mind off of what she knew could be happening. Ginny was playing wizards chess with Moody who was beating her very badly. Fred and George were running around the house trying to find things to make a mess with but nothing seemed worth it. Mr. Weasley was pacing the house randomly muttering things to himself.

A loud pop was heard and Mrs. Weasley let out a little shriek. Everyone ran into the living room and saw that everyone was okay. Harry and Ron were helping Hermione to the couch and Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin were all talking about something. Minerva, Albus and Snape were walking towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Everything is fine Molly, everything is fine." McGonagall was trying to calm the poor woman.

"Did anyone get hurt? Did everything work?" She was talking so fast that it was a shock even _she_ could understand herself.

"Everything worked out as planned, well almost. I'll explain everything in the meeting room. And to your question as to if anyone was hurt the answer is yes." Molly looked around the room making sure that everyone was there.

"Molly, everyone is _alive_. Hermione was injured pretty badly but we took care of it as best we could. Sirius only has a few minor cuts and bruises-"

"And a broken arm! Don't forget about the broken-"

"Everything will be discussed upstairs now come on." She gave Sirius a dirty look and began walking up the stairs.

They all headed upstairs except for Ginny, Fred and George because they weren't part of the Order. Once everyone was upstairs and in the meeting room. Hermione and Sirius told their story. They told everyone everything that had just happened. Once they were finished, everyone was shocked. Nobody said a word.

"I'm okay though, really." Hermione was trying to make Mrs. Weasley feel a little but more comfortable seeing as she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Rocks? You-Know-Who_ saved _you?"

"Yes he saved me! Why wouldn't he? He's my father, you know that! You have known it since the first day you met me, all of you have!" Hermione got up and stormed out of the room as best she could because of her leg. Harry went to go after her.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry was running after her, surprised at how well she was moving.

"No! I'm just so, so, sick of this Harry! I can't do this anymore! I just cant." She sat down on the floor and started to cry in Harry's arms. Fred and George figured that they should just let them be and took Ginny into the other room.

"Shh, its okay Hermione. It's okay. Shh."

"No, it's not okay! I can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"This! I can't keep acting like everything is okay when it's not. That's all I've been doing ever since my, well, my so-called parents started abusing me. I let everyone think that I was okay because I didn't want anyone to worry about me. When they put me in that car and drove off that road, I just didn't know what to do. So I went to the Order and then found out that they weren't really my parents at all. I found out that my real parents were Tom and Elizabeth Riddle. I couldn't let anyone know how much I was freaking out. I had to be strong because I knew that I had to defeat Voldemort. But knowing that all these years, everyone knew; Arthur, Molly, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, McGonagall, _Snape_, Tonks, Moody, your parents. Your parents _died_ because of me. You _and_ Ron could have _died_ because of me! The people that raised me and put their lives at risk _died_ because of me! My father, Voldemort _died_ because of me! And I-I have to hold it all in-"

"You don't have to hold it in anymore Hermione. You can talk to me now."

"I know, but, I miss him Harry."

"Who?"

"My father. I actually miss him. A man I barely knew. He may have been Lord Voldemort and he may have been behind everything that's happened to you but I still miss him. I mean, I saw him right before he died. He was so calm, so actually pleasant. I mean, he's my father."

"I understand that Hermione. I know that you miss him. He's your father, why wouldn't you miss him? It doesn't matter what he did, he's still your father."

"I know but, I just wish I could have gotten to know him, the _real_ him."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	5. 5: calm before the storm

Months passed and things slowly started to get back to normal. 6 months passed to be exact. Everyone was preparing for Christmas. Sirius persuaded that everyone was going to be staying at Grimmuald Place for Christmas. Tonks, Lily and Molly did most of the decorating. James, Sirius, Lupin, Arthur, Bill, Fred & George, Ron and Harry all picked out the tree and brought it inside. Hermione and Ginny were in charge of decorating it. By Christmas Eve everything was perfect. The tree nearly touched the ceiling in the living room. Decorations were neatly hung about the tree. Everyone was speechless when they saw the ornaments. Each member of the Order had their own ornament that Hermione had created.

"Hermione, it looks great." Sirius smiled.

"Everyone here means so much to me and I just wanted everyone to feel like they belong." She smiled up at Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go on, I want everyone to see their ornaments."

Each ornament had the name and a picture of who it was for. The frame was made out of gold and was a specific thing. Dumbledore's had Fawkes for the frame. McGonagall's was a tabby cat. Snape's was a snake. Lupin's was a wolf. James' was a stag. Lily's was a unicorn. Moody's was an eye. Arthur's was a car. Bill's was a broomstick. Molly's was a clock. Sirius' was a dog. Tonks' was a face with hair that changed colors. Ginny's was a gnome. Fred & George's was a firework scene. Ron's was a spider. Harry's was a snitch.

"Hermione, where's yours?" Ron asked.

"I was so busy making everyone else's that I must have forgotten to make myself one."

"Well, we can't have that can we? You are a part of this family Hermione. Now, I was going to wait to give this to you because I noticed that your ornament wasn't there but open it now." Sirius handed her a small box. She opened it and smiled.

"A house elf." She laughed. "I should've known."

"Ya well, I wanted to make it a rock but _someone_ thought that it was a bit rude." He looked over at Lily. Everyone just laughed.

"No, it's perfect, thank you." She gave Sirius a hug and smiled.

"So Ron, how do you like yours?"

"Ha ha, very funny Hermione."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Christmas morning was beautiful. It was like the calm after the storm. The snow was falling from the sky and covering the ground. Everyone woke up and Mrs. Weasley and Lily made breakfast.

"Hey, Lil! Is breakfast ready yet? I'm starving!" James screamed into the kitchen.

"If you're so dam hungry then get your ass in here and make it yourself!"

"I told you, you should have just kept your mouth shut." Sirius grinned at his best friend.

"Well, this should be interesting to say the least." Remus just laughed at his friends.

When breakfast was finally done, everyone took their seats at the table. There were so many people that the table had to be extended by about 4 feet.

"Mmm, this looks delicious honey." But when James went to take a bite of his food, his fork went right threw it. "Hey! What's the big idea!"

"Well, since you were _so_ hungry I figured that it would be worth it to watch your mouth water at the sight of it but not be able to eat it." Everyone just laughed, even James.

After breakfast the kids went outside for a snowball fight. And the kids included some of the adults. Sirius, James, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Fred and George all went outside to join in the fun too. Tonks kept changing her hair and clothes so that she would blend in with the snow but Moody showed up outside and pelted her with snowballs. Harry, Ron and Hermione began making a snowman when Fred and George came running towards them.

"Fred! George! If you knock this over I sear I'll-" But before Hermione could finish her sentence, the twins came plowing into it, sending snow everywhere. "That's it!"

"Uh-oh. I think we better run." George looked at Fred and they ran towards the house.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione went running into them. She pushed them into the snow and the three began fighting. Harry, Ron, and Ginny ran over and joined them. After their snow fight was over, Lily came outside to call everyone in and Sirius threw a snowball at her. It hit her square in the face.

"Sirius!" Lily went chasing after him. Then James hit her in the back and she turned around. Lupin hit her in the stomach. Then everyone started throwing them at her. She through her hands into the air and walked into the house. "I give up! I swear, A bunch of garden gnomes are more civilized then they are."

Everyone just sat outside laughing. Ginny, Fred, George, and mostly everyone went back inside except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, James and Lupin. Harry, Ron and Hermione all got some snowballs ready and when the three adults turned to go into the house, they had their snowballs at the ready but before they could throw them, Sirius, Lupin and James turned around, getting the trio. "Dad! That's not fair!" Harry yelled at his father. "Ya Dad. Knock it off!" Ron and Hermione mimicked Harry in unison. Harry tackled the two of them and they all just lay there for a while and watched the snowfall around them. Eventually they went inside to open up presents.

When nearly everyone had opened all of their presents, Harry handed Hermione a small box. "Here, open it." Hermione just stared at the box, and then Lily, then Harry, then Ron, then Harry, then the box, then James and Sirius, then Harry.

"Stop looking at us for approval and open the dam thing already!" Sirius yelled. She opened it up to find a beautiful ring. It had two lions facing each other and in the center was a diamond surrounded by rubies.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione didn't know what to say. Harry got down on one knee.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" She jumped into Harry's arms and they shared a kiss. Everyone was giving the two hugs.

"So, Harry, how'd you decide on which name to ask her? There's Hermione Granger, Amanda Riddle, and Hermione Amanda Granger. Good thing you stuck with the first name." Hermione jut laughed. "What will your name be now? Hermione Amanda Riddle Granger Potter?"

"Ha, ha, you're _so_ funny! And if you must know, it's going to be Hermione Amanda Potter. Potter is the only name I want." She smiled at her fiancée.

"Welcome to the family dear." Lily hugged Hermione.

"Congratulations sweetheart." James gave her a hug.

"Well guys, looks like your stuck with me now. I'm going to be a part of the family."

"You always were."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

As spring slowly approached, Hermione and Harry grew more nervous about the wedding. They had decided that it would be in May. Ginny would be the Maid of Honor & Lily and Tonks would be the bride's maids. Ron would of course be the best man & James, Sirius & Lupin were to be the groomsmen.

"Err, Harry? We need to talk about something." Hermione said as they went over the wedding plans.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Who's going to walk me down the isle? Because we all know that _my_ father certainly isn't going to."

"What about Mr. Weasley? You always said that he was like a father to you."

"Ya but, Ginny is his only daughter and he should save the giving-away for her."

"Well, what about-Sirius!"

"Did I hear someone call me?" Sirius strutted over to the table.

"Yes actually. Hermione was wonder-"

"I was wondering…would you walk me down the isle?"

"What? _Me?_ Walk _you _down the isle?" Everyone just sat there waiting for his answer. "Well, of course my dear! I was beginning to wonder who was going to do the honor." He smirked. "I thought that you were going to pick James, because technically he _will _kind of be, well, you know, like your father."

"Ya well, I thought of that but you just seemed to fit in better. No offense James."

"None taken dear." He smiled.

"After everything that's happened. You were there with me when I…well…when I died." She chuckled. "You've been like a father to me, Sirius, and I want you to know that. We both do." She looked over at Harry and smiled. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I've always thought of you like a daughter Hermione. Harry's like a son to me, and besides, it would only be right." He snickered.

The next day, Hermione, Ginny, Lily and Tonks all went to pick out the dresses. Harry, Ron, Sirius, James and Lupin all went to pick out the tuxes.

"Why does there have to be so many dam choices?" Harry was getting very agitated with all of this. "I mean come on! It's a tuxedo for crying out loud! They all look the same!"

"Its supposed to be confusing Harry. This is a _wedding_. You should have seen your parents wedding. They had me running about like mad!" Sirius chuckled at his godson.

"I did not!" James was getting defensive.

"Oh yes you did, James. It took you longer to pick out the dam tuxedo than it took Lily to get her dress!" Lupin was getting his 2 cents in. James got frustrated and walked over to another rack of tuxedos.

Meanwhile, the girls weren't having any more luck.

"I just don't know what colors Gin! I need your help. What color should the bridesmaid dresses be? I was thinking a light green-"

"Hermione! Calm down. You go with Lily to pick out your dress, and me and Tonks will get working on our dresses, okay?"

"Oh all right."

After an hour, they finally decided on Hermione's dress. It was white, of course. It was kind of lacey and sunk very low in the back and the train was about 1 foot long. The front was beautiful. It had a low-cut, v-neck and was glittery. It fit her perfectly. The bridesmaid dresses were a pale apple green. They had the same sort of style as Hermione's except not quite as dressy.

The guys finally decided on the tuxes. Harry's was black with a silver tie. The groomsmen and Sirius all had black tuxedos with dark green ties, to match the bridesmaids.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

It was the night before the wedding, and everything was going as planned. They were going to get married on the grounds of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had agreed to let everyone attending the wedding to stay at the castle. Since just about everyone that was attending the wedding went to Hogwarts, everyone was allowed to stay in their old dormitories. Everyone finally got situated and into their rooms by 11:00. Hermione was having a hard time sleeping so she went down to the common room. She sat there by the fire and just watched it glow. She remembered all of the fights her and mostly Ron shared in this common room. After about 10 minutes, she heard someone coming down the boy's dormitories stairs.

"Can't sleep either?" Hermione asked her husband to be.

"No, not really. Besides the fact that Ron is snoring again." He chuckled. He sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her. "What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Oh, nothing. I just…I dunno, I miss it I guess."

"Miss what?"

"This. I never got to finish school Harry. I never got to finish the memories here. The last time I was here, it was the worst day of our lives. I didn't get to go to graduation. I mean, well, I was watching you guys as best I could with all the fighting going on, but I wasn't actually here. I didn't get to sit next to you guys and accept my diploma. It's just weird. I feel like something's missing."

"I guess I can understand that. But think of it this way, tomorrow, you'll leave here with a whole bunch of new memories." He smiled and kissed her.

"True, very true."

The two sat there wrapped up in each other's arms, transfixed by the glowing embers of the fire. After about 20 minutes, Hermione started to get up.

"Harry, its getting late, it's almost midnight!"

"So?"

"So? So, you're not supposed to see me before the wedding." She grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him passionately.

"Goodnight, my future wife." He smiled at her and watched her walk up to her room. Shortly after, he went upstairs and went to sleep.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"Hermione, come on dear, its time to get up!" Lily was shaking Hermione to wake her up.

"Already? What time is it?"

"Time for us to start getting you ready." Ginny called from across the room. Hermione laughed and got up. She stopped to look out the window before she got into the shower. The sun was shining brightly.

"This day is going to be perfect!"

She got into the shower and let the hot water pour down her body. She looked at all the scars and cringed. She got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her.

"Err, Lily, I need to talk to you."

"Sure honey what is it?"

"Umm, alone please." Lily nodded and followed Hermione into the bathroom.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I need to cover up all these scars." She brought the towel a little bit lower on her back revealing a long white line going down her back, along with little lines on her shoulders and upper and lower back.

"Hermione? What, what happened?"

"My father, well my adoptive father. He used to beat me as you know and I have plenty of scars to prove it. That's not the least of it. She revealed several marks on her arms and legs. Her stomach had one big mark on it.

"What…"

"The mark on my legs is from the rockslide, so is the gash on my stomach. The little marks are from the car accident when I went through the windshield, so is this one that runs down the side of my face." She pulled back her hair to reveal a long line near her hairline from going through the windshield. "My hair usually covers those."

"What do you need me to do Hermione?"

"I just need you to take care of the ones I can't reach. It was a real pain to do last time. The spell usually lasts for quite a while, but I knew it would wear off completely soon. Figures it would be today." Hermione took care of the ones on her legs and stomach and Lily got the ones on her arms and back.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"Come on Harry, GET UP!" Ron was screaming in Harry's ear, causing him to get up yelling and chasing Ron.

"Now boys, we are supposed to be grown ups here." James winked at his son.

"All right…now lets get this dam thing over with." Sirius said clapping his hands together. Harry elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch! I was only kidding!"

Everyone just laughed. Lupin and James were already dressed and ready to go. Sirius was still trying to figure out how to knot his tie. 10 minutes later, he walked out with his tie in a one big knot. Everyone met in the common room. Hermione was still in her room trying to finish up. She took one last look in the mirror and started to go downstairs. "_Today's the day Hermione, just forget about the past, and start your future."_ She was halfway down and she hollered.

"Is Harry gone yet?"

"Ya, he went to go and get Dumbledore, you can come down."

She came down the stairs and everyone just sighed. She was beautiful. Her dress hung on the stairs behind her. Her eyes were shadowed with a light green. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and one curl was hanging by her left cheek, just as it had at the Graduation Ball. Sirius walked to the stairs and put his arm out.

"You look beautiful darling." Sirius said with an exaggerated sigh. She took his arm and replied.

"Why thank you father." Everyone laughed. She had become accustomed to calling Sirius "Father" whenever she had the chance.

"You look beautiful Hermione, absolutely beautiful." Ron stammered as he looked at his best friend.

"Why thank you Ronald." She laughed. "This is going to be the best day of my life."

"You are beautiful, intelligent, funny, and in a half an hour, you're going to be my daughter. You're going to fit in this family perfectly." James winked and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	6. 6: april showers

Everyone was where they needed to be. The wedding was about to begin. The music started playing and the bridesmaids, and groomsmen all walked down the aisle and parted to their spots. The song that every bride dreads began to play and Hermione and Sirius began walking down the front stairs of the castle. Once they got to the altar, Sirius let her go and took his seat. Hermione just looked at Harry and smiled.

"Today, we are all gathered here to watch Harry James Potter & Hermione Amanda Granger join in marriage. These two individuals have stuck by each other through everything imaginable."

Dumbledore went on and before anyone knew it, Harry was kissing the bride. After the wedding, there was a party in the Great Hall. There wasn't a person in Hogwarts who wasn't happy to see the two of them finally married. After the party, the Order had a meeting.

"Now, I know that you two would much rather be on your honeymoon right now but there is something major at hand." Dumbledore looked at Harry and Hermione. "Voldemort may be gone, but there are still people that he never knew was on his side. Somebody that we all know is working against us. We cannot figure out who this _traitor_ is but we will know soon enough."

"I don't understand, why would someone be working with us to bring Voldemort down, but at the same time be trying to bring him back?"

"Good question Ron. When we find out who the person is, you can ask him-or her yourself."

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Soon, weeks and months began to pass with no further word of the traitor. Everyone had seemingly began to move on with their lives. Harry and Hermione were expecting a beautiful baby girl in September and everyone was excited. Things were finally beginning to look up for everyone, the year that nobody wanted to remember was beginning to be one they would never forget.

"Hey, have you guys decided on a name yet for the baby?" Lily asked her son and daughter-in-law.

"Well, not entirely," Harry looked at his mother, "we know that she will have Lily for her middle name. We never really agreed on a first name. Hermione, what about Elizabeth after-"

"No! I don't want this baby to have my mother's first name. I never knew her and seeing as she was stupid enough to marry my father, I don't want her to have anything to do with our daughter." She said plainly and looked away.

"Oh, well alright then. What were you thinking?"

"I dunno Harry. Any suggestions?" She looked around the room.

"If its anything like _Nymphadora_, I'll have to jinx you myself." Tonks laughed.

"I was actually kind of thinking about April?" Hermione looked over at Harry.

"April Lily Potter. I like it. All in favor?" He looked around jokingly and everyone raised their hands.

"Hey! What about me?" James looked at his son.

"What do you mean?"

"She gets your mothers name for her middle, what about me?"

"Shouldn't it be enough that your charming son has your name?" Everyone laughed.

"Ya, I-I guess." He sniffled and Hermione threw a pillow at him.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

As time passed by, there was still no word on who the traitor was. It hadn't even been mentioned in the recent Order meetings. It wasn't that they had forgotten about it, it was just that there wasn't really anything happening that needed to be taken into action. The due date for Hermione was slowly creeping up on them all. Lily and Tonks had come up with the idea of having a sort of, girl's day out. Lily, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione all met at the Burrow. They were going to hang out there for lunch, and then go to Diagon Alley for some last minute baby items. All of the guys, (Harry, James, Sirius, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred & George) were all at Grimmuald Place. They weren't really doing anything special, well, they did take a look around the _entire_ house which took them quite a while.

"Mmm, this lunch is delicious Molly. Thank you so much!"

"You're quite welcome dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"What, is Harry not feeding you at home?" Lily laughed.

"Oh no, he's feeding me." She chuckled. "But its just good to have something other than what Harry makes. I mean, its not that he isn't good at cooking, it's just that, well-"

"We know what you mean!" Mrs. Weasley and Lily said together. They had gone through this before when they were pregnant, Molly especially. "I went through it all 7 times too many!" They all laughed. Hermione suddenly stopped laughing.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You better get Harry, and tell them to meet us at St. Mungos." She gave some what of a smile.

"Oh dear! I'll go and get our coats, Tonks, would you get the boys?" Mrs. Weasley was rushing around.

"Of course Molly, of course." She winked at Hermione. "Good luck you!" Then she was off. Lily and Ginny grabbed each of Hermione's arms and they apparated to St. Mungos.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Tonks ended up apparating right into the living room where they were all sitting. The 8 men just looked at her.

"Hey! You _girls_ have your own dam party! Leave us to ours!" Sirius glared at Tonks jokingly as Harry took a picture of the twins and Ron fighting.

"Well fine then, I just thought that I should come here and accompany Dad and Grampa over here to St. Mungos." She smiled.

"WHAT!" They all yelled at once.

"Hermione's having the baby!" Harry was yelling and running towards Tonks, shaking her.

"Yes! Now if you'll stop shaking me before I get whiplash, the 3 of us will head over there." She picked up his coat and handed it to him. He put the camera in his pocket.

"Oh, sorry." Harry smiled and stopped shaking Tonks.

"What the hell do you mean, "_The three of us"_?" Sirius glared at Tonks.

"Hermione's my best friend, and I am NOT going to miss the birth of my god-daughter!" Ron yelled.

"And you think I am? She's like my daughter for crying-out-loud." Sirius glared over at both of them.

"Ya! Hermione's like a sister to both of us!" Fred and George walked over to where she was. Lupin didn't argue he just walked over along with Mr. Weasley. They all then apparated outside of St. Mungos

"Alright, I've been through this seven times! I will show everybody exactly where to go." Mr. Weasley walked into the main lobby of St. Mungos and walked up the staircase to where Hermione was along with Lily, Molly and Ginny. "After the twins, I swear I could find this place in my sleep."

They all proceeded to the hallway when they saw Molly walking. A mixture of "Molly and Mum" could be heard echoing down the hallway. They all walked over to where she was.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ron looked at his mother and could sense that something wasn't right. She had a look in her eyes that no one wanted to see.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong with Hermione and the baby?" Harry looked up at her. He knew something was wrong, he could tell.

"There um, well, they don't really know for sure-"

"What room is she in?" Harry looked at her with the saddest look that anyone had ever seen.

"She's in room number 24. Lily and Ginny are in there with her now. Go on Harry, it should be any minute now. We'll catch up." She smiled slightly.

"Wait a minute, Molly, isn't that?" Arthur looked at his wife.

"Yes." That's all she said and then they all turned around and walked down the hall until they got to Hermione's room. They could hear her yelling at Harry and they all slightly laughed. A few minutes later, they could hear the muffled sounds of a baby crying. Everyone smiled. Ginny came out of the room and got James.

"Go on Grandpa, they want to see you." She smiled and sat down in between Ron and the twins.

"How is she dear?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Well, the baby seems to be doing okay, Hermione…she's-"

"Gin, what happened?" Ron asked as he put his arm around his little sister. He could tell that something wasn't right.

"Well, we got here just in time, because the minute we got into the lobby, she just, collapsed. They brought her up here to the room and woke her up. She was so, so pale. That's when mom left the room." Everyone looked over at Molly, who was being held by her husband.

"After going through this seven times, I thought I'd gone through it all, " she smiled slightly. "But I could tell when Hermione passed out that something wasn't right. Hermione was just too pale. Arthur, all I could think about was the woman that was next to us when we were having Ginny." She started to silently cry.

"But mum, didn't she-" Fred looked at George and then at his mother and father. Him and George knew exactly what happened to that woman. "No, no, that wont happen to Hermione, it cant, it wont. She's too strong for that." George reassured himself out loud. Ron hugged Ginny who was now silently crying as well.

"Wh-what happened to the woman?" Tonks asked, because everyone else was afraid to.

"Well, she was having a very hard time. She passed out a few times, come to think of it, they had to levitate her up to the ward. She got very pale, right before the baby came. She had the baby, and the baby looked okay. He was breathing all right, and he was crying, but she, she wasn't making a sound. She died shortly after. I'm not quite sure why, or what really happened. All I know was that she had a very difficult time and she…she-"

"We know what happened." George looked up at his mother.

"Me and George here were listening. Percy was watchin Ron, and we were eavesdroppin in on the woman next to you. We heard the healer tell the husband that something just wasn't right. That the woman couldn't seem to handle it, not because of the pain, but the stress." George couldn't finish because he didn't want to think of what this could mean for Hermione and the baby, so Fred finished.

"She had been through a lot before she was even pregnant. She was attacked by Death Eaters and she had gone through the Crutacious curse several times. She was abused, in a car accident and loads of other shit. All of the curses, and traumas weren't enough to kill her, but enough so that when she went through the pain of childbirth, her body would register that pain and, in a sense shut down."

They all just sat there in silence, waiting for one of them to come out of the room with the baby and see Hermione and they'd all laugh. But no one came out of the room for another half an hour. James and Lily came out of the room, took one look at everyone and just walked away. Sirius sensed the look in Lily's eyes and followed them. The two of them were standing in a section of the hallway where everyone outside Hermione's room couldn't see them and James was holding Lily and she was crying.

"I-I can't believe that this is happening James! It can't be."

"It'll be okay hun, she'll be fine. She's fought off hundreds of Death Eaters by herself and been through so much. She's died twice already-" He realized that that was the wrong thing to say.

"-And there wont be a third." Sirius looked at them and smiled.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	7. 7: alive again

It was two years later, and April had grown to look quite like her father. She had his messy jet-black hair, but it was frizzy enough to be related to Hermione's, and her eyes were honey just like her mothers. Harry was dressing her up all pretty so that they could go and visit Hermione. April was just beginning to talk understandably and couldn't help but ask questions all the time.

"Daddy, why do I dress up when we visit Mommy?" She asked as best she could, she was very mature for her age, but nobody was surprised seeing who her parents were. She smiled and tilted her head over, looking at her father and then to her godfather.

"Because sweetie, I always want you to look your best when we visit her okay?" He kissed his daughter on the forehead and then Sirius walked in. They had dubbed him her great-godfather. She ran over to him, and jumped into his arms.

"Uncle Sirius!"

"Hey there pumpkin! Come on, why don't we let Daddy and Uncle Ron chat and we'll go outside and play?" He winked at them both and walked away swinging April from his arms.

"Don't go getting all dirty!" He laughed as he watched the two of them run outside and she jumped onto Lupin's back.

"Harry, why do you do this to yourself mate?" Ron looked at his best friend with a look of sorrow.

"Because she's my wife Ron! You would do the same if it were your wife! You would do the same dam thing." He looked up at Ron.

"Harry-"

"Save it. I have to go bring my daughter to visit her mother, or is that a waste of time seeing as she can't hear her!" He stormed out of the house and walked over to where everybody was.

"Come on sweet heart." He saw the look he was getting from both his daughter and Sirius. "We'll go visit mum, and then you can come back here and play with everyone and get all dirty okay?" He looked down at his little girl and laughed. She had a smudge of dirt on her nose. They turned around and set off to go and visit Hermione. Ron walked outside and sat down next to the two of them.

"I know its gotta be hard on him, with April getting so big and all, but for heaven's sake, he's not the only one that lost someone he loves." Ron looked out into the woods that was their backyard.

"We didn't lose her mate, she's still here." Sirius got up and went into the house.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Harry took April, and walked up the stairs to the floor where Hermione was. Just before they walked into her room, they saw Hermione's healer who happened to be Madam Pomfrey's daughter. She stopped Harry and motioned for them to talk.

"Go on in April, I'll be in in a minute. So, what do you need to talk to me about, Rose? Is something wrong with Hermione?" Harry looked at her slightly worried.

"No, no. Quite the opposite actually. She seems to have been improving greatly. When I went in to check on her on Monday, she was reading a book that one of you left here. She was talking, and asking questions and looking at pictures and things that had been left here. She's ready to go home whenever you are." She winked at Harry, sensing the surprise and joy in his eyes.

"What! That's great, but, why wasn't I informed of this?" He looked at her puzzled. Hermione had barely been able to talk since she had April, let alone go home.

"When I went in, I told her that I would have an owl sent to you immediately and she grabbed my arm and told me that if I did, she would hex me. You know how she can be, she wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled at him.

Harry walked into the room and saw something that brought a tear to his eye. Hermione was sitting up in her bed tickling April who was sitting on her lap. They were both laughing so much that they were crying. Harry looked and knew that this was the first real time that April had been with her mother, and she was actually awake. He felt into his pocket and found a camera from a long time ago, he hadn't worn this coat since the night April was born. Before either of them saw him, he took a couple of pictures of them.

"Daddy!" April noticed her father standing in the doorway. "Harry!" Hermione yelled. She hadn't really seen Harry in so long. He had been to visit her, but she was always so tired. "Oh my god, I've missed you both so much!" She was practically crying as the three hugged.

"Mommy?" April looked up at her mother. "Does this mean that you get to come home soon?" She was practically squealing at the idea.

Hermione looked over at Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes darling, it does.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

When the three of them got back home (which was Grimmuald Place) nobody was there that they could see. Harry sent Hermione to take April to the back yard and play. She was practically dragging Hermione by the arm out the door. Just as they got outside, Ron and Ginny came downstairs.

"Hey mate, look, I'm sorry about earlier I just-"

"Ron, don't worry about it. Hey, um, whose here?"

"Okay? Um, both of our parents are upstairs. Fred and George stopped by to show us their newest gags, um, Lupin and Sirius are with your Dad, and-"

"Okay, Ron, I want you to go upstairs and get them. I want you all to meet us in the backyard. And no questions! It's a surprise!"

"Harry where's April, is she in back?"

"Ya, along with the surprise, go on." He smiled at her and walked with her outside.

"Hermione!" Ginny practically screamed when she saw he best friend playing on the swings with her daughter. She ran over and they hugged each other for a while. By the time they were down, everyone was standing in the doorway, dumfounded. They all ran over to her, giving her hugs, and kisses.

"Hermione! I can't believe that you're home! We were all so worried about you." Lilly hugged her so tight she thought she was gonna explode.

"When did you get better-"

"Why didn't you let us know-"

"How are you feeling-"

"I'm fine! Really! I woke up on Monday morning and I was just so, _alive. _I felt so much better. None of the healers can explain it either." She added as she saw the looks on all their faces. "I didn't want you guys to know because I wanted it to be a surprise. When Harry and April came in today, Rose told them that it was okay if I came home with them. And, here I am!" She laughed.

That night, there was a very special Order meeting, and everyone was invited to stay for dinner. There wasn't a person who wasn't happy to see Hermione finally home. Harry and Ron were talking to Dumbledore about the Order when he looked over at Hermione and gave a sad sort of smile.

"What is it Professor? Is something wrong? You don't look so happy that Hermione's home." Harry stared at his old headmaster with a puzzled look.

"I've told you, call me Albus. I don't want any of this "_Professor", _or_ "Headmaster"_ nonsense." He smiled. "Nothing is wrong Harry, and believe me, I am just as happy as everyone else that Hermione is home again. But you see Harry, she may be happy to be back now, and smiling at the sight of her friends and family, but eventually she will realize everything that she's missed in the past two years. It's not going to be easy for her."

"And I'm going to be her to help her, every step of the way."

"We all will." Ron added, patting Harry on the back.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	8. 8: discovered

As time passed on, Hermione became aware of everything and the way things had become since she had been gone. Dumbledore had been right; it was very hard for her. When she realized that she had missed her daughter's first words, and her first steps, she cried. She would get so frustrated that she would randomly throw things. But, she got better, and everything started to get back to normal. At the latest Order meeting, there was a slight problem.

"You all, remember the traitor that we discovered was among us two years ago, correct?" Dumbledore looked around and saw everyone shake their head in agreement. "Well, he or she has not shown any sign of, _involvement_ in quite a while." He paused. "Until now that is."

"What? Why would he wait two years to come back." Lupin asked out loud.

"Or _she_." Snape glared over at Hermione.

"Because, _maybe_ whoever it was thought that it would be easier to blame someone else then taking it on themselves." She glared right back.

"Wait a minute, you don't think that-" Harry looked over at Dumbledore puzzled.

"No, _I_ do not-"

"Think about it! Whoever this traitor is, their, _traiting_ decreased when Hermione was expecting April. Then when Hermione was in St. Mungos these past years, they showed NO sign of movement. Now suddenly, their back." Snape looked over at where Hermione was seated next to Harry and Ron. "And so0 is **she**" He added coldly.

"You jerk! How dare you say that Herm-" Ron stood up but Hermione pushed him back down.

"I'm glad that you have been so clever as to come up with a timeline of events and how it leads to me being the traitor." She smiled at him, causing everyone to become even more confused then they already were. "And that's _exactly _what he wanted."

"What are you-"

"Think about it! If you, and everyone else in the Order, believed that it was me-"

"But we don't-"

"I know, Molly. If everyone thought that it was me, the entire Order would fall apart! That's exactly what he wanted! For us to keep our guards down and allow him to destroy us!"

"She's quite right Severus, quite right." He smiled at Hermione.

"_And _he's _the one who worked with Death Eaters, he should expect deceit and trickory to get to people."_ She whispered under her breath, causing Ron and Harry to snicker.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Later that night, they all decided to give Harry and Hermione some time with April, alone. Everyone went over to the Burrow after shopping at Diagon Alley. The three of them sat around and played games, talked about what had happened in the past 2 years, and April showed Hermione her photo album. They were getting ready to sit down and have dinner when Harry realized that there wasn't anything in the house to eat.

"Goddamn Sirius! I swear, between him and Ron, I don't know whose worse!" Hermione laughed at her husband.

"Look, it's not a big deal. Just go to the Burrow and ask to borrow something for dinner. I'll stay here with April." He looked weary. "Just go!" Hermione pushed him and he apparated to the Burrow.

"Mommy, can I go upstairs and play with my dolls?"

"Yes you can. I'll be up in a minute to check on you okay?"

"Ok-ay!" She laughed and ran up the stairs to her room.

Hermione was sitting in the living room, looking through some more pictures when she heard a noise upstairs.

"April? Are you okay?" She hollered up the stairs but nobody answered. She walked up the stairs and into April's room.

"Look Mommy! Uncle Percy is here!" April was sitting on her bed looking from Hermione to Percy.

"Oh, that-that's good. Hey April hunny? Why don't you stay here and me and Uncle Percy are gonna go talk in the hall okay?"

"Okay."

The two walked into the hallway and Hermione's mind was racing. She knew that something wasn't right. The look in Percy's eyes was almost maniacal. She thought rapidly to the previous meeting when Snape was giving off the reasons why Hermione was the traitor.

"_Stopped when I was pregnant with April, which was also right after we defeated Voldemort, and didn't do a thing until I came back. Wants us to fall apart and not be concentrated on what's really going on."_ She thought to herself. Then it all made sense.

"So, Percy, wh-what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, um, just wanted to stop by and say hello that's all." He looked back at April. "She's getting bigger everyday."

"Ya, ya she is."

"It was erm, amazing how the Order stayed together and on task while you were in St. Mungos. Never fell apart, stayed strong and did what they had to do until you got back." He looked at her and smiled. She smiled right back.

"So, what have you been up to these past couple years?" She was going to get him to admit this no matter what she had to do.

"Oh, nothing really. Went on a little trip to France while you were, sick. Did some work down there for a couple years. I came back just before you got out of Mungos actually."

"_So he was gone the whole time I was sick, that would explain the two year time period. Came back just before I did." _She knew for sure now, and was going to prove it.

"So, was France fun? Did you see the sights?" She knew that there used to be Death Eaters stationed somewhere in France, and thought that was probably the only place he saw.

"Erm, no not really. Too much work to do." He was moving his feet back and forth across the floor and could tell he was getting nervous.

"Oh, right. Well, let me take your coat." She reached for his arm and he drew back, dropping his notebook in the process.

"No, that's okay." They both leaned down to pick up the papers and she grabbed his left arm. She lifted up the arm of his coat and saw what she dreaded to see: the Dark Mark.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	9. 9: the traitor

Harry got back, expecting to find Hermione playing with April in the living room, but no one was there. He walked upstairs and saw April sitting on the floor of her room. When she saw her father, she ran over to him.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"What is it April? What's wrong? Where's Mommy?" He looked down at his daughter who was now in tears.

"Uncle P-Percy was here, and then him and M-Mommy went to talk and then I heard Mommy yelling and then they were gone." She was crying so hard that it was getting hard to understand exactly what had happened. He thought about the meeting, and put everything together.

"_He was gone in France for two years, there were Death Eater camps there. He got back right before Hermione did."_ He ran downstairs and they Flooed to the Burrow.

When everyone saw Harry, clutching his crying daughter in his arms, without Hermione right behind them, nobody moved.

"Harry, what's wrong? Where's Herm-" James looked at his son and tried to hope that it was nothing bad. _Maybe, she had a bad dream, and wanted to see her Grandparents. _ He thought.

"Claire, can you take her upstairs into Ron's room and make sure she's okay?" He looked over at Bill's girlfriend and she stood up.

"Ya, of course." She reached over and took April. "It's okay, sweetie. Why don't we go lay down in Uncle Ron's room okay?" They walked upstairs and Harry made sure that he heard the door close before he told everyone what he thought happened.

"Look, Mrs. Weasley, I know that you, and everybody else in this room isn't going to wanna believe me, but I think I know who the traitor is and your gonna have to trust me." He looked at Molly and she nodded.

"When I got back, I went upstairs to look for April and Hermione, and all I found was April, crying in her room. All I got her to say, was that…that-"

"What happened dear?" Molly looked at him.

"She said that Uncle Percy came to visit, and he and Hermione were talking in the hallway. Then she heard Hermione yelling, and a pop, like they apparated somewhere. I thought about this, really hard, not wanting to believe it but I think, no, I'm positive, that-"

"No! No, don't say it! It can't be true!" Molly ran out of the room and outside, with Arthur at her heels.

"Harry, if this is some kind of a joke, then it's NOT FUNNY!" Fred stood up.

"And what in the bloody hell makes you think that our _brother_, prefect, head boy, goody-too-shoes Percy is the traitor?" George was standing up too.

"Think about what Snape said in the meeting today, when he was trying to pawn it off on Hermione-"

"So that's what it is, you don't want the blame on your-" Fred was yelling again.

"Will you knock it off! Honestly, do you think that this is something I would lie about? If you don't believe me, then ask my daughter that just saw her Uncle take her mother away!" He was yelling so loudly that he was sure Arthur and Molly heard him because her sobbing suddenly got louder. "Now, like I was saying. It all stopped completely when Hermione was in St. Mungos after she had April. Where was Percy the past two years?"

"France!" Bill stated very loudly.

"And where is one of the largest known Death Eater camps?"

"France." Ron muttered.

"Think about the little things that he's done in the past years. I just thought about it now, but what about Luscious Malfoy? He just _happened_ to kill himself under Percy's watch? Then Malfoy just _happens_ to try and kill Hermione and Sirius when they went into the veil again. Look, I'm sorry to have to say this, but it has to be true." He looked around and saw that inside, everyone believed him but didn't want to admit it. "And I'd bet you anything that Hermione figured him out, and _that's_ when he took her."

"Wait a minute." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in the door. "Harry, did you ever take down that muggle camera that we put outside April's door when she was born?" Harry smiled slightly and then apparated back to Grimmuald Place to get the camera.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Harry came back, camera in hand no less than 2 minutes later. He murmured a spell, and suddenly, the picture was being shown on the wall of the living room of the burrow. Everyone sat there and watched, Harry slightly cringed, because he was reminded of when they all watched Hermione die after the graduation ball.

It showed Hermione walking up the stairs calling for April and then seeing Percy standing there. They watched as the two stepped into the hall, and Hermione questioned him being there, the wheels turning in her mind. They could tell she was thinking about it because her eyes were transfixed, and she was biting her lip.

"_It was erm, amazing how the Order stayed together and on task while you were in St. Mungos. Never fell apart, stayed strong and did what they had to do until you got back." _They saw her smile, as she figured it all out. Everyone else in the room figured it out as well.

She asked him where he had been the past couple of years, and when he said France, she asked him if he had seen many sights.

"_Erm, no not really. Too much work to do."_

Then they watched as she offered to take his coat and he dropped his notebook as he drew his arm away. She went to help him and grabbed his left arm, revealing the Dark Mark. A tiny squeal could be heard coming from Mrs. Weasley.

"_You! I knew it! And all this time, you worked with the Order, trying to help, when all you were doing was spying!"_

"_I…I…I didn't mean to-"_

"_Oh, you didn't did you? So it was all a big misunderstanding? I bet it was a misunderstanding when you KILLED Luscious Malfoy so he could be there to kill Sirius & me when we went back through the veil! That was all an accident too right?"_

"_You, you-" _Percy was muttering, and then started to yell back, just as loudly, if not louder then she was. "_Look, HERMIONE I didn't want to have to hurt you, but you're really not giving me any choice!"_

"_Oh, go ahead! Try and kill me, see what'll happen!"_

"_I don't want to kill you, just need to…_use_ you."_

"_Well, alright then. Let me at least shut the door to April's room and put a silencing charm on it so she wont know that something's wrong."_

They watched, in surprise that the Hermione they knew would give up so easily, as she walked over to April's door, said I love you, and shut the door, saying a very weak silencing charm. Then she turned around and hit Percy in the face.

"_YOU ARENT GOING TO _USE_ ME FOR ANYTHING YOU LITTLE RAT!" _ Percy stood up and tried to get out his wand but looked over at Hermione and saw that she had it in her hand. Sirius and Ron started cheering, earning them both a smack.

"_Looking for this?" _She waved it around in her other hand. "_You should really be more careful about where you drop this." _She looked at him and smiled. He got up and slammed her against the door. She was trying her hardest to make sure that he couldn't reach either of the wands. Everyone was dumbfounded. Sirius was laughing at how scared Percy looked of Hermione.

"_Give me my wand you little bitch!" _Harry started cracking his knuckles.

"_Now, Percy, what would your mother say if she saw what you were doing? Who you had become!" _

"_Well, I don't know, nor do I care!" _ He spat.

"_Well, I really think you should." _She glared directly at him.

"_Well, I DON'T! I don't care what any of them say anymore! I don't do what they ask! I am not one of them!"_

"_O ya? What are you gonna do? Take yourself off the clock?" _She looked at where the camera was and smiled; all most as if she knew it was there._ "Oh but that's right, your one of _them_ now right?" _She looked down at his arm.

"_Right" _He said calmly and then he smiled, and threw her down the stairs. A loud crash could be heard when she hit the bottom of the stairs and then Hermione yelling at him that he was a traitor and he should know what's gonna happen to him. There was a smacking sound, and then a POP like they had apparated.

"Oh, my god! Harry I'm so-"

"Don't be sorry, just do me a favor." He smiled. "Look at the clock." She smiled at him and knew exactly what he was talking about.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"Let go of me!" Hermione yelled as she stomped on Percy's foot.

"Oh, shut up!" He yelled back, throwing her to the ground. "He'll be here in just a moment. Oh, and by the way, don't even bother trying to get out because it won't happen." He winked at her and slammed the door.

"Please _someone_, look at the clock, look at the bloody clock!"

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

"Molly, where is he? Where are they?" Sirius yelled as they all ran into the kitchen.

And sure enough the hand of Mrs. Weasley's clock that read _Percy Weasley_ was pointed on _other_ and underneath it said, two words: _Malfoy Manor. _Harry ran up to Ron's room and sat on the edge of the bed. He stoked April's hair.

"April? Hunny?" She groaned slightly and squinted up at her father. "Me, and Uncle Ron, Uncle Lupin, and Uncle Sirius are gonna go and get Mummy okay? We'll be back soon." He kissed the top of her head. He told Claire that she was going to have to stay here with everyone else and that Bill would fill her in.

He got to the bottom of the stairs to see everyone standing there. Lupin and Sirius were talking to the Weasley family, telling them that they would try their hardest to bring back Percy unharmed. Meanwhile, James and Lily were fighting.

"Lily, NO! You are not coming with us! You are going to stay here with everyone else!"

"Stop making such a big fuss Dad, because you're not going anywhere either." Harry stated plainly.

"What? That's a load of-"

"No, it isn't! You are going to stay here with Mum and everyone else." When he saw the look in his eyes, he tried to reassure him. "Look, Dad, things are different now! No offense, but you don't know the way that they are now."

"Oh, and you do!"

"Yes! As a matter of fact I bloody do!" He got right into James' face. The two of them had never really fought, but there was a first time for everything, and this was it. "In case you forgot, I fought Voldemort 6 times before I even graduated Hogwarts! A week before I graduated, I watched the girl I loved more than anything die because of us, because of _you_!" He knew that he had struck a nerve. James and Lily thought of Hermione as a daughter and loved her just as much as Harry. "In case you had forgotten, Hermione died to save YOU! To bring _you _back so that I could know my parents. She knew how much it meant to me, and she basically killed herself because of it. And yes, I might have gotten her back, but I never would have lost he in the first place if-" He stopped and looked his father directly in the eye and didn't even blink. "-if _you_ hadn't gotten yourselves killed." He turned around plainly and looked over at Ron, Sirius, and Lupin who looked just as shocked as everyone else in the room. "Are you guys ready?" He said very calmly. Like he had just said something that had been on his chest for a long time.

"Um, ya, but-" Ron stammered.

"Good. Let's go."

Lupin looked over at their best friends and simply said. "It'll be okay."

"He's just upset." Sirius gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and James a pat on the back, and they left.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	10. 10: save one, lose another

Hermione was sitting in a tower in the Manor, trying to escape when she saw something out of one of the windows.

"No, no it can't be!" She was smiling, and she could hear footsteps in the hall. She stood on the side of the door, ready for the guard to come in. She heard the door open, and punched the man in the face.

"Ouch! Hermione, that hurt! I came up here to get you! Geez, this is the last time that I save _you_ from a tower at the Malfoy Manor again!" Ron laughed as he held his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry, I thought you were-"

"Ya ya, it's alright. Let's get the hell out of here. Where is Percy?"

"Um, Ron, I don't know if-"

"Look Hermione, he may be my brother, but he's also a Death Eater. Most importantly, he tried to kill one of my best friends." He smiled at her. "And he's never going to forget that." Hermione hugged him for a few seconds and then lead him down the hall to the room where Percy was. Before they opened the door, Ron handed her her wand. "Thought you might need this." She took it and kicked the door in. Ron stood outside, waiting for the right moment.

"And you told me not to even try to get out because it wouldn't happen? Boy were you wrong!" She ran over to the desk where he was and punched him in the face before he could even defend himself.

"How? How in Merlin's beard did you get out of there?" He looked up at her.

"Me." Ron walked into the room and stared straight at his brother. A brother he once looked up to, and now loathed.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Harry, Lupin and Sirius were all still downstairs fighting the last remaining Death Eaters. Once they were all gone, and sent off to where they belonged, they went running up the stairs to find Ron, and Hermione.

"He's been gone for a while. Do you think that he found her okay?" Harry looked back at his Godfather.

"Of course I do. Harry, Ron loves Hermione and wouldn't let anything happen to her." He ruffled up his nephews hair.

They kept on going until they saw a door at the end of the hallway with singe marks on it. They knew that must've been where Hermione was and ran down the corridor. While running, they could hear yelling and screaming. They stopped at the door to the room where Ron, Hermione and Percy were. What they saw, they couldn't believe. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder and they were standing against the wall, covered in blood. Percy was lying on the ground covered in blood as well, only he wasn't moving.

"Hermione!" Harry ran over to and kissed her.

"What the hell happened?" Lupin asked as he walked over to Ron.

"We…I-" Ron was staring off into space, not making any sense.

"He, he got me out of the room, and we came into here to get Percy." She walked out of Harry's arms, and walked around the room toward the window. "I came in and punched him in the face before he could do anything. Then Ron came in, and Percy-" Sirius walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Percy just went soft. He kept on saying how sorry he was for everything, and he never meant to hurt anyone. He started crying and walked over to Ron to give him a hug and-"

"And he pulled out a knife and was going to stab me, but Hermione saw and got the knife away from him. He started trying to choke me then, and Hermione tried to pull him off because she didn't want to kill him. I ended up pushing him onto the ground. Spells were flying everywhere and one hit Hermione. Sorry about that."

"It's okay Ron." She smiled at him.

"She fell to the floor, dropping the knife. He grabbed it and kept trying to stab me. Hermione tried to pull him away, and he…he stabbed her a few times. Then while she was lying there, he came at me. I took his hand and I tried to get it away when…when-" A single tear ran down his cheek, and Hermione walked over to him and finished the story.

"Ron went to get the knife and Percy kept fighting and then, and then they fell. Percy pushed on top of him and-" Nobody needed her to finish telling the story, they figured it out by themselves. They could tell just by the way Percy was lying. He was face down on the floor, and the blood was starting to form a pool around him.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Harry, Hermione and Sirius had decided that it would be best if they tried to clean Percy up a bit before they brought him back. They didn't think that it would be a good idea for anyone, if they popped up in the Weasley home, with Percy's bloodied body. Hermione used a vanishing spell to clear away most of the blood.

Lupin apparated back to the Burrow with Ron to explain the story and prepare them all for what they were about to see. Ron went upstairs and got washed up, while Lupin told them what happened. By the time Harry, Hermione, and Sirius got back with Percy's body, everyone in the Order was there. They were all sitting in the living room of the Burrow, and trying to comfort whoever was sitting next to them.

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were both sitting by themselves in a corner of the room, crying over the loss of their son. Fred & George were just sitting there, not knowing what to do or say. Charlie was trying to comfort Ginny, who was sitting there in silence, so many tears dripping down her face that she wasn't even recognizable. Bill was sitting with Claire. Everyone else just pretty much kept in silence. They had not just lost their son, their brother, they could not relate. Ron was still up in his room and nobody dared to bother him.

When they all looked up, and saw how much blood Hermione was covered in, they all panicked. Tonks and Lily got up and offered to take her upstairs to get her cleaned up. But when Molly saw how bloodied up she was, she started crying even harder. She couldn't bear the fact that her son had done that to her and now he was dead. Hermione walked over to Arthur and Molly and gave them both a hug.

"I'm really sorry about Percy. Truly sorry." She turned away to leave.

"I am too Hermione. I'm so sorry that he hurt you-"

"Don't worry, cuts and bruises heal Mrs. Weasley, no matter how deep." She smiled and then apparated to Grimmuald Place. Everyone without red hair and freckles followed suit, thinking that they would all need their time. Back at Grimmuald Place, Lily and Tonks brought Hermione upstairs to get cleaned up and try to heal whatever was wrong.

"Hermione, are you sure that you're alright?" Tonks looked her up and down.

"Yes! You guys, I'm fine, honestly. I've been worse." She chuckled. Nobody else seemed to find it that funny. Lily walked out into the hallway, leaving Hermione there, confused. "Tonks, what's the matter with her?"

"Well, Harry and James got into a bit of a row right before they left to get you. James was yelling at her that she was going to have to stay here because it was too dangerous. Then Harry told him that he wasn't going either because things were different and he didn't know how things were. And James got pissed off and asked him if he did know how things really were."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Wait, it gets better." She added sarcastically.

"Oh god, what the hell did he do." She mumbled under her breath.

"He, well, reminded James that he fought You-Know-Who 6 times before he graduated, and that he watched you die because of him, right before graduation. That you knew how much his parents meant to him, and you basically killed yourself for it. And that he never would have lost you in the first place (even though he did get you back) if he hadn't gotten themselves killed. Then Harry just turned around and they left."

"Oh, for Merlin's Sake." She walked out into the hallway and started to talk to Lily. "Lily, look, I know what Harry said to you and James before, and I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I don't blame you for anything that's happened. I chose to die and bring you _both_ back. I could have very easily let Voldemort die and bring back one of you. But I knew that, that wouldn't be right. I don't regret any of the choices that I made. And I know that Harry didn't mean what he said. He just, even though he won't admit it, gets scared sometimes, and he says things that he doesn't mean. He's yelled at me plenty of times in the past 10 years." They both laughed.

"Thank you Hermione, it means a lot to me." She reached over and gave her a hug.

"I love you and James both, and so does Harry. Now, I'm going to talk to him and get him to realize what a jerk he was, and maybe he'll apologize. Either that, or ill have to kick his arse." They both laughed. "**HARRY JAMES POTTER!**" She yelled down the stairs so loudly, that everyone looked over at Harry, silently wishing him luck.

"It was nice knowing you." Sirius laughed and kicked Harry in the back, giving him a shove toward the stairs. He walked up the stairs slowly and stopped when he saw Hermione sitting there.

"What's the matter?" He asked her, with a lump in his throat.

"You know dam well what the hell is the matter!" He just looked at her confused and scared at the same time. "I know everything that you said to James and I think its complete trash!"

"But…I-"

"DON'T EVEN _TRY_ TO TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! Ya, I died before graduation so that you could have you're parents back! BECAUSE I _LOVE_ YOU! And in case you forgot, they didn't go and _get_ themselves killed! They fought to save YOU! _YOU_, because they _LOVE_ you…just like you love them. And I know that a part of you is angry with them, especially your father for _leaving_, but wouldn't you have done the same thing for April?" She looked around and then practically smacked herself in the face. "Speaking of, where is April?"

"Oh ya, with everything that was going on tonight I forgot. She's sleeping in Ron's room, I brought her there when we went to get you."

"Alright, well, I'm going to get our daughter, and _YOU_ are going to talk to your father!" And before he could even say anything she was gone. He saw his mother sitting there laughing quietly.

"Mom-"

"You don't have to say anything to me. Me and Hermione already talked. Besides, I've put up your father for a long time, I'm used to the temper." She smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

Hermione apparated into the living room of the Burrow, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were still sitting on the couch. She figured that everyone else had gone upstairs already. She didn't want to disturb them so she started to walk upstairs when Molly saw her.

"Hermione dear, is something the matter?"

"Um, no Molly, nothing really. I'm sorry if I disturbed you-"

"Not to worry, dear."

"I just came to get April, Harry said that she was in Ron's room. And I think that I should have I talk with Ginny and the twins too. I left in sort of a hurry."

"Don't worry dear, we still love you and Ron, no matter what happened in that room tonight."

"Thank you." Hermione walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room first. Fred & George were sitting there with her, looking at pictures and exchanging stories. They looked up when the door opened. Fred got up and walked over to her.

"Fred-" Ginny wasn't too sure of what he was going to do and was trying to stop him when George held her back.

"It's okay Gin." Fred walked over to her and Hermione thought that he was going to hex her, hit her, anything. Anything but what he did.

"Fred-"

"Oh, Hermione, don't you ever know when to shut up!" He looked at her and smiled. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. They stood there, hugging, until George came over. The three of them motioned Ginny over.

"Look, I didn't know how you guys were going to react, I mean, part of this _is_ my fault-"

"No, no it's not." Ginny let go of her brothers and Hermione. "None of it was your fault 'Mione. And none of us are going to blame you, or Ron, for anything that happened tonight."

"Ya, Hermione, it was Percy's dumb choice to become who he was, not yours, not ours, his."

"Thanks you guys. Hey, are your brothers still here, I want to talk to them, I want to talk to all of you actually."

"Ya, there in Charlie's room. Come on." Fred led them down the hallway. George went to open Ron's door when Hermione stopped him.

"No, I want to talk to Ron alone." She smiled. "I just need you guys to know something."

"Alright." They knocked, and went into Charlie's room. Bill was sitting there with Charlie, neither of them talking.

"Hey guys, we have a visitor." George said as they walked into the room.

"Oh, hi Hermione." Bill looked up at her and tried to force a smile.

"Look, I want to talk to you guys before any of you talk to Ron. What Ron did tonight was something very brave. And I know that Lupin told you what happened, but I thought that you would like to know first hand, everything that happened. I think I owe you that much." They all looked at her and just nodded.

Hermione told them everything from the start, right from when Percy locked her in the room. She told them how Ron got her out, and then went straight for Percy. How brave he was. That he walked right over to him, and told him what a jerk he was for doing this to everyone. That he couldn't believe how stupid Percy was for even trying what he did. Then how Percy tried to trick him and she stopped him from stabbing Ron. How Hermione got stabbed and cut several times, but she was able to stop the bleeding before it was anything serious. Then she told them how he died, that he pushed Ron and landed on top of him, the knife going into his stomach.

"Wow, all Lupin told us was that Percy and Ron were fighting and Percy ended up getting stabbed in the stomach." Ginny looked over at Bill and Charlie. "See, this was his own dam fault! And if I ever hear either of you saying any of this to anyone, especially Ron, ill hex you myself." With that said, Hermione hugged all of them and walked into Ron's room. He hadn't left there since he went in. She expected to find him and April sleeping, but what she saw was Ron telling April a bedtime story.

"-and there was this big troll, you see, and it was in the girl's lavatories, which was were your mum was. And your Dad and me went to find her. We waltzed into the bathroom and fought the troll to get your mum out. Your Dad, well" he laughed at the memory. "He-"

"-he jumped onto the troll's back. And your Uncle Ron here, he finally got the spell right," they both laughed. "And he levitated the troll's own club, up into the air, and then dropped it on his head, knocking him out cold." She smiled.

"And then your mum, lied to get us out of trouble. She told McGonagall that she went to find the troll, and me and Harry saved her."

"And from that moment, we became inseparable." She walked over to Ron and gave him a hug. "April hunny, why don't you go downstairs and try to cheer up Molly and Arthur, alright? Everybody else is in Charlie's room, don't forget to say goodbye to them, and then we'll go home."

"Okay. By Uncle Ron, I love you!" She jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"I love you too." He kissed her in the forehead, and she ran across the hall and then she could be heard running down the stairs.

"Sorry about that, Harry didn't tell me she was here. Hope that she wasn't any trouble."

"No, she was good company actually." He smiled. "I was sitting up here, answering her questions about when we were kids, and telling her stories. For a while, I forgot that I killed my own brother."

"Ron, don't say that. You didn't kill him. It was an accident, and don't even tell me that everyone thinks you're a murderer, because they don't." She hugged him harder than she had ever hugged anyone before.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry!" He cried into her shoulder.

"Shh, its okay Ron, everything will be okay."

"It's just, he…he was going to kill both of us. And…I knew that none of us could lose you again. I should have let him kill me."

"No, Ron, don't say that! Don't you ever say that!"

"Why not? It's true. It's not like I have anything to live for, 'cept you and Harry, and you guys have each other now, and April. You don't need me anymore."

"Of course we need you! Just because we have April doesn't mean that we don't love you anymore." She held his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "You're our best friend Ron, and we love you. April loves you, your parents love you, the twins, Bill, Ginny and Charlie love you." She smiled. "Don't you ever forget that Ronald Weasley." He laughed. "Or I'll be forced to take action." They both laughed and she kissed him. "Your brothers and Ginny are in the other room, I suggest you go and talk to them and let them know that they only lost one brother tonight." She smiled and walked out of the room and downstairs. She gave Arthur and Molly each a hug and a kiss, took April, and went home. She walked in just in time to see Harry and James, giving eachother a hug.

"There's my girls!" Harry yelled and April ran over, jumping into her father's arms. "I was beginning to think you got lost." He laughed.

"Ya, don't get your hopes up." She walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss. "When I went to get her, I talked to all of them a little bit."

"Ya, how's Ron doing?"

"Okay, he's still kind of shaken up. But I talked to him, and I think he'll be okay."

"Mommy?"

"What-ie?"

"Can Uncle Sirius tuck me in?"

"I don't see why not. Go ask him." She smiled. April walked over to Sirius (who was talking to Remus) and gently tapped him on the arm. Lupin nodded at her and Sirius laughed.

"I wonder what little princess would _dare _come over here and hit me!" He yelled jokingly, he turned around and grabbed her, tickling her as he did. "And I suppose you want me to tuck you in?"

"Yes!" She managed to spit out in between laughs.

"Well, alright then! Goodnight everyone!" he saluted Harry and Hermione, and dragged her up the stairs over his shoulder, bouncing up the stairs as he did so.

"G-goodnight!" she managed to say as Sirius was bringing her upstairs.

"Goodnight!" Everyone yelled back.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+


	11. 11: remember

A week later, after Percy's funeral, things were slowly getting back to normal. April was constantly getting into trouble, do to all of her Uncle's and grandfather's influences.

"April!" Hermione yelled as she went flying out the door. "I swear, she's just like _you_." She said menacingly as she looked at her husband.

"Ya, well the other day, I caught her strutting around the house yelling at Hedwig for flying through the hallway." He smiled. "Just like _you_!"

"I do not…" She made a growling noise and went into the backyard where everyone else was. The whole Order was there. They had invited them there for a special dinner. No one was quite sure what it was for, but they were happy none the less.

Ron was in the backyard talking with Moody. James and Sirius were running around, playing hide-and-seek with April, who was hiding behind a chair, and watching Tonks change her hair color. Molly was yelling at the twins for tripping Kingsley, causing him to fall flat on his face. Lily was talking with Claire about wedding plans; her and Bill were getting married in a few months. April, had moved on from playing with her uncle and James, was now sitting on Dumbledore's lap, watching him make the silverware dance around the table, causing Fang to jump up and chase them around the yard. Fang then ran into Hagrid, causing him to trip and fall over as well. McGonagall was sitting there, laughing. Lupin was sitting down on the bench, when George and Fred, started to levitate it, causing it to throw Lupin off. Mr. Weasley was laughing with Charlie, trying to avoid the evil glare coming from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione stood in the doorway, looking out at everyone having a good time.

"Hey, hunny, you okay?" Harry came from behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Ya, I'm just standing here, looking out at everyone, and I'm just so happy to be home. Things are _somewhat _back to normal again." They both laughed.

"Ya, we have a great bunch of friends."

"No." Harry looked at her stunned. "We have a great family." She leaned back and kissed her husband, finally happy. Then a certain song came on, causing Hermione, Harry, and Ron to look at eachother and smile. They all laughed and Ron walked over.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Hermione.

"What, are you trying to take my girl there Weasley?" and they laughed.

"Well, why don't we share and call it even?" Ron laughed and the three of them just danced, remembering everything that they had been through together, and how glad they were to be friends.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

_Time, sometime the time just slips away _

_And you're left with yesterday, left with the memories_

_I I'll always think of u and smile, _

_And be happy for the time I had u with me. _

_Though we go our separate ways,_

_I won't forget so don't forget the memories we made. _

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there 4 u and u were there 4 me_

_Please remember _

_The times together,_

_When time was yours and mine and we were wild and free _

_Please remember, please remember me. _

_Goodbye, there's just no set of words to say_

_And it's sad to walk away with just the memories, _

_Who's to know what might have been. _

_To leave behind the life and time we'll never no again._

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there 4 u and u were there 4 me _

_And remember, please remember me. _

_Please remember, please remember _

_I was there 4 u and u were there 4 me_

_Please remember our time together._

_And time was yours and mine _

_And we were wild and free_

_And remember, please remember me _

_And how we laughed and how we smiled _

_And how the world was yours and mine _

_And how the dream was out of reach_

_I stood by u u stood by me _

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky _

_We ride so fast we ride so free _

_I had u and u had me._

_Please remember, please remember_


End file.
